


Lost Chronicles - Rise from Nifl

by thefalconofthefall



Series: Heaven of Dreams [2]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - High School, Back to the Norm, Cosplay, Delusions, Electrocution, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Mega Evolution, Physical Abuse, Rivalry, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: It's the coming of a new year, and Gold decides that he wants to go big and publish a manga of his imaginary world. Unfortunately, the one who is willing to make a deal with him on that is not so great in the mind...





	1. War Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second story of this quadrilogy/tetralogy! I'm actually almost done with this entire series but Three Houses and Hollow Knight is too tempting to play on. At least I reached the beginning of the middle parts. Also the title isn't taken directly from HB for once because it's too depressing, and Gold's not depressing. Though considering the tags, this story's probably less depressing and just more edgy than original.
> 
> Every day theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqFObIASYzU  
Gold's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJhvLaNvaWg

The sound of glass breaking filled the locked dark office in a grand mansion, as its owner, a Pidgeot, muttered, “Useless! Utterly useless fool they all are!”

She stomped throughout her office, muttering, “Those evil, horrid beings! That wretched corpse whore!” She turned to a picture on the desk of a smiling Oricorio, barely visible in the darkness of the night. Tears blurred her vision, and she looked away to shadowed walls. “Oh gods, I’m so sorry, my love. I’m so sorry you had to leave in such an awful, horrific matter...and while our children are so young too.”

More tears fell from her, as she sat down at the desk, covering her eyes. “I wasn’t strong enough...strong enough to get rid of that ugly, low-blood beggar in the clothes of a wealthy daughter. My attempts to pave way to artistry in the living meant nothing to her ignorant beliefs of reason alone. My experience and wisdom meant nothing to them, to only focus on a child, picked up from the trash of the streets, a child from the evils of Father Death! The lowest filth of them all!” 

She growled, then grabbed another glass bottle and threw it down on the ground. She heaved heavily, letting herself calm until she came upon the solution to her plight. She grinned slowly, then murmured, ”Why of course. I must grow stronger. I must leave this awful place. Leave it forever, and soar to greater heights of strength and beauty, and find where my art is appreciated. Then I shall exact my revenge on that impudent little brat, who can’t even face the world with her true name.”

“Remember then, you coward, for I hold pride in my name. I am Lusamine. Lusamine Laetitia-Aethera.”

* * *

Whew...a few more left, and then I’m done with putting away books for the year. Now all I have to do now is to write down the list of additions! It’s not as lonely as it was last year though, because there’s a few birds who came by to give X gifts, notes, and sometimes strike up a chat with him. It seems after Trevor and I came back to the living world, the birds of the school started being nicer to X. It makes X’s final days here more enjoyable, and he starts smiling more! It warms my soul to see him do that. Perhaps that’s the reason why I had fallen in love with him in a previous life...

After I finished returning the books back to their proper shelves, I noticed that poor Gold was shivering practically to death at a table as he shakily drew on his paper. Good gods, what’s happening?

“Gold, what are you doing here!?” I hissed, sensing his body heat slowly draining away. “You won’t work well here, you’re going to faint!”

“G-gah...this place...it reminds my soul of the Prison of Ice,” he responded. “The frigidity of the battlefield…I must capture such strong feelings if I were ever to properly tell the prophecies of the future, and epics of heroes long gone...I must complete them, and bring them to the Battlefield of the Gods....” He sighed. “It’s a lonely...lonely battle.”

That sounds needlessly masochistic! But maybe he’s working on his first manga he wants to be published? Then I can see some sense in that.

“You don’t have to work in here, Gold. You won’t even get anything done shivering like that! And your drawings will get messy from shaking too. Go home to work, okay? You’re working hard now, but you’ll be able to perform better.”

He thought for a moment, then smiled softly. “Ah...thank you so much Edel Blau, for your worry about my flesh...I should take a repose, at the comforts of home. Farewell, my dear comrade!” He then turned to X, who was reading a book. “And farewell, Asterius!”

X looked up from his book, a little irritated. “Goodbye, and please don’t yell.”

And with that, my uneventful shift continued, talking with X every once in a while until I was done for the day and left for home.

* * *

Being dead really isn’t fun when you can’t get tired easily, so I’m just sitting here, doing nothing, with only my phone for company. I have enough food to last myself for a month, so I don’t need to go out and gather either. While it was stressful during winters in trying to balance schoolwork and finding food to survive, now, it’s just really boring now I literally can’t starve. I always have Trevor’s house to come to, but I like it out here. But at least I can’t get cold now. 

Just then, a  _ ping  _ came from my Pokegear. When I looked at the notification, it was a text from Trevor saying, “Meet me at the noodle shop.”. Huh, I wonder what it could be. Now I need to go find my coat...

I walked into the noodle shop, and nearly instantly, I saw Trevor waving at me. “Hey Y! Thank you for coming here!”

I smiled, walking over to him. “Hey Trevor! Sorry to keep you waiting! What do you need?”

“Oh I just got here, don’t worry,” he laughed a little. “I need to ask you a favor.”

“Oh? You don’t ask for favors much.”

“Do you have any plans for the end of the year?” he asked, until he realized my situation. “Well I mean, I’m just–”

“It’s fine Trevor,” I assured. “I don’t have any plans really, just lazing around and eating at your house with your mom.”

He sighed in relief. “Oh, well that’s good. I need you to be a salesgirl at Comiket, a manga convention where birds get together to sell the manga they drew by themselves or with friends. I was part of one group for three years, and Gold somehow found out, and asked me to help him so he can have company for “Ragnarok”.” He then shrugged. “Probably his fancy word for Comiket, which isn’t really far off, it often gets chaotic there. I have to help someone out however, so I need you to take my place.”

“I’m guessing he just wants to bring a friend,” I remarked. “Not that I mind!”

He grinned. “Good! You probably have to do your research on it, but they’ll give out guides there for first-timers. And Gold’s booth is going to be set up on the last day, which is usually chaotic. And try to put up with the impatient, socially awkward birds, okay?” He chuckled nervously, obviously remembering the horrible times with them. “Though I know you can do it Y.”

I grinned too. “I’ll make sure to study ahead of time!” I then went up and gathered up my stuff. “I’ll go and do that now! Stay safe Trevor!”

“You too Y!” 

  
  


  
  



	2. The Sacred War, and the Herald of its End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entering the Convention: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcvWrdtRT4Y  
In the Building: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqFObIASYzU  
So how do we sell a manga?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJhvLaNvaWg  
Lusamine the totally legit editor: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyxujwLLJW0

Today’s the thirty-first, the last day of Comiket! I’m was up at dawn, preparing to aid Gold for the Holy War! I tried finding him, but good gods, it seems like everyone’s going here!

I cupped my hands, and yelled, “Gold!? Where are you!?”

Suddenly, Gold came flying from the side, his pool stick in his mouth as he grinned. He then landed, taking it out of his mouth, saying, “Greetings, Edel Blau! Are you in awe of the Abyss of Madness? The Holy Land of the Chosen? The Goldenrod’s Exhibition Dome!”

I looked over the crowd, to see a massive dome covered in patterned steel walls and long domed hallways attached on the sides. It certainly looks a lot more awe-inspiring than in the pictures online!

“We should go inside Gold!” I insisted, starting to move to the entrance. “It’s cold out here for you, isn’t it?”

“We have to wait for the Sage of Dayspring!” he answered.

“The...professor?” I guessed.  
  


“Good morning Ms. Gabena, Mr. Higure,” the professor greeted, and when I turned around, she was there, smiling sleepily.

“Professor! What are you doing here!?”

“The manga club advisor told me to chaperone Gold, as he’s busy with a company booth here,” she replied.

I winced. “Oh wow, he’s going to be swamped from now till closing time!”

Gold smiled. “Thank you for coming here again, Decima. I pray that he shall fare well. After all, each bird in this Holy Land must battle for himself.”

Well that’s a great mentality for him to have! We then dove straight into the crowd, ready to sell manga all day. I hope that we make some pretty good sales!

* * *

Once we got in, we were swamped with even more birds. Jeez, it’s even worse in here! I hope someone didn’t break a leg or a wingbone!

I turned to Gold, staring proudly at the cover of his manga, depicting himself in his supposed humanoid form as the silhouetted supposed humanoid form of Dr. Esprit loomed above, with the supposed forms of Rakutsu and Ruby underneath her. It’s a very smooth and pretty cover with a nice goth aesthetic, so I wouldn’t be surprised he would have pride in it.

“You ready for this Gold?” I asked.

He nodded. “Of course, Edel Blau! With you by my side, we shall ride into battle as the Contract of Old has dictated, to spread the truth of the lost epics returned and spread joy to the young chicks!”

I then took my seat with the professor and Gold, watching as the crowd passed by us. I hope we might get someone interested!

* * *

…….How long have we been here? There’s not a single bird who came to buy something from us. They took quick glances then leave. The books remained stacked as they were before. I need to do something, time is passing worryingly by.

“Hey Gold, should I yell for people come over here?”

Gold thought for a moment, glancing at the books, then the crowd. “...Maybe you can try that.”

I stood up, cupped my hands, and yelled, “COME BUY HIGURE GOLD’S DEBUT MANGA: LOST CHRONICLES: RISE FROM NIFL! IT’S A FASCINATING EPIC OF HOW A SERAPH RISES FROM THE PRISON OF ICE TO FIGHT AGAINST THE DEMON WITCH AMURA!”

Some birds stared weirdly at me before continuing back on their way. After a few more minutes, it was clear that they weren’t interested in coming to check out our booth at all.

“I’m...going to get something warm,” the professor said, breaking the somewhat awkward silence. “It’s...cold here.”

“Okay ma’am…”

She then flew away, leaving us all alone, waiting for a customer to hopefully buy something.

* * *

…What expression should I have right now? There’s still a large crowd of birds in front of us, feet clicking and wings fluttering filling the room. The far wall is filled with enormous queues, probably for the “big circles”. Some of them have even started packing up. Have they sold out already? Just how many books were in those many boxes?

“Hey Y!”

I turned around, to see Trevor in an orange robe and wizard’s hat, a staff in his wing and pouches hanging from his belt. Finally he’s not wearing something that’s for girls.

“Hey Trevor! You’re supposed to cosplay?”

He shrugged. “Sometimes, not everybirdie does. But they asked me to wear something like this. I’m supposed to be the wizard Bayard of Flame.”

  
I think I heard of him in storybooks before. He’s often a hero in them!

“Ooo! So you get to do fire tricks?”

He smiled awkwardly. “Yeah…I hope it’s not really bad. My circle just sold out, so I have to help them clean up.” He then walked away, waving back at me. “See you later Y!”

The way Trevor radiates confidence. It’s really nice to see him like this, knowing so well on what’s he doing! But now, I have to focus on selling mangas again.

* * *

“It’s closing time now,” the professor finally said the dreadful words, as we watch the crowd slowly make their way out.

I groaned. “And we didn’t sell anything.”

Gold looks mildly tortured, and I can’t blame him. All his hard work was put into nothing.

I gave him a gentle pat on his back. “It’s okay Gold! I’ll try to cosplay next time!”

He shook his head. “Ah no...I should have known. So many similar stories as my epic. Who would want to read another one like that? I must try to find some path to let my oracles echoes to the world...to let them hear…”

“Excuse me...which one of you is representing this circle?”

We looked up, and in front of us was a stunning shiny Pidgeot. She radiated power, terrifying, unknown power, so much that I probably would have a heart attack if I was alive. She also didn’t have the usual appearance of her species, instead sporting thicker head feathers of bright yellow and gold, with a thick strand of it covering her right eye. Her feathers were bright golden brown, her torso being a brighter shade of it. She had indigo feather tips on her wings, and tailfeathers of the iridescent, breathtaking colors of Ho-Oh billowed out like a cape, which matched perfectly with the broad, white square patterned necklace that had a dazzling diamond in its center. Even though the tail feathers are fake, they definitely look real. But I think I saw Pidgeots like her before…maybe in a book? I can recall that they hold a lot of power...

I noticed the professor was examining her, clearly cautious. “Hmm...a Mega Evolved Pidgeot...strange how she’s in such a form outside of battle.”

Ohhhh! She’s Mega Evolved! According to a book X read, Mega Evolution happened by a Keystone held by a human trainer and a Mega Stone by a Pokemon, or a special stone called the Awakening Stone. The stone grants a massive boost of power to a user, and Mega Evolution, if the species can do so, for a temporary amount of time, but considered much more dangerous due to the higher risks of going berserk, and suffering from fatal, internal damage. From the looks of her, she only takes on this dangerous form to look even prettier, assuming she’s not wearing extensions and dye. But it seems more likely she had to go through some kind of questionable operation...is she even considered a safe person to be around with?

Gold nodded slowly, just as wary as the professor. “Yes...I am the sovereign of this domain.”

She grinned, completely ignoring me and the professor. “Ah, it’s you? I thought as much! Your bearing...your countenance! So artistic...I can feel your aura, so unlike any other here.”

Definitely so miss. Definitely so.

“And...your name?” the professor asked, not trying to hide her suspicions to her.

Her grin grew brighter, and pulled out a business card from her purse. “Ah, forgive me for not introducing myself!”

She then put it in front of us, reading “Lusamine Aethera-Laetitia.”

“Miss...Lusamine Aethera-Laeteatia?”

She gave me a disapproving, disgusted glare. “Lusamine Aethera-Laetisya. And look away please. Your awful face is sickening.”

Well fuck you too, Lady Bitch. Though can she sense weird eye pupils to mark I'm dead? The green or silver pupils are weird, but there is supposed to be a permanent illusion over it. For once, I hope she's just being a racist bitch.

“Not might I add, a pen name,” she continued, puffing her chest out as sparkles conveniently flashed above her. “It has been mine since hatching and my marriage. I am rather proud of it. It’s a good name, yes?”

Okay we get it, it’s a nice name to you. No need to get defensive there.

Suddenly, her glare intensified, making me feel a chill in my nonexistent spine. “And the next time you get it wrong, I will make you wish you never crawled your miserable way into this world.”

Joke’s on you Ms. Laetiddy! I’m already dead! What you’re gonna do, pull some Chandelure flames out of nowhere on me?

I felt a cold chill from next to me, and I saw the professor was icily glaring at the bitchy lady. “Are you threatening my student?”

She didn’t seem to hear her, smiling innocently. “Oh dear, what am I saying? Please don’t mind.”

The professor and I continued glaring unfortunately not literal daggers at her, but Gold didn’t seem to notice, exclaiming cheerfully, “Golden Weekly, the new splash-hit magazine!”

The bitch’s smile grew brighter. “So you know of it! I’m flattered, as its illustrious editor-in-chief! I’m here to look for new talent, and by the gods, you seem to be blessed by beautiful Lady Meloetta herself! Your artistry and imagination are like nothing I have ever seen, and possibly something I never will in my lifetime! Indeed, these are attributes that can change the world!”

Gold’s grin grew ecstatic, then exclaimed, “Ah! You must be the Golden Winged Messenger, written in the Crimson Tome of Augury, yes?”

She nodded happily, not seeming to care that he’s talking in a bunch of nonsense, but then again, she sounds like an insanely egotistical bitch. “Indeed I am! I am here to aid you! There is so much talent that sleeps within you…”

“A great power, locked within!” Gold agreed, literally bouncing in joy.

She nodded again. “Yes! Exactly! I am here to tell you I can help awaken your powers!” She then pointed at her business card. “My firm’s location is on the back of this card. Please, come talk to me in the new year Gold.”

“I would be happy to!” he exclaimed. “Let us enter a Pact of Blood, Golden Winged Messenger!”

She laughed. “Imagine a world painted with your ability...how I long to see it!” She turned around, spreading her wings, giving him one more last glance. “But I must leave now. I pray your new year will be abundant with artistry.”

With that, she flew off, her fake Ho-Oh feathers billowing out elegantly. I feel happier and calmer seeing Gold so excited, taking pictures of the business card as he muttered on how he can finally spread his story, but I still can’t help but feel uneasy. The professor looks happy for him too, but she’s still staring at the direction of the foppish bird warily, long after she exited the doors.

“Ms. Aethera-Laetiddy...a strange bird she is,” I remarked to the professor.

“Laetisya, Gabena,” the professor corrected. “It’s a confusing name indeed…” She chuckled a bit. “And rather easy to make it unfortunate too if spoken to someone who speaks English.”

Gold laughed uproariously like a little kid. “Ah, there’s much pleasure to poke fun of it! Indeed, she’s an ugly Gyarados in the skin of a Milotic, but she can barely even fit in it!”

I stared at him in shock. “Then why did you accept her offer if you know, Gold?”

His face turned solemn, which made me even more shocked. “I’m not an idiot, Y. As much as I enjoy her compliments, her aura is terrifying, most definitely from Mega Evolution. Like your two’s thoughts, this form might make her dangerous to be around with.” He then grimaced. “Also, she’s a bitch to you. That’s already an instant mark down for me. But either way, I have to claim her offer. The world of spreading stories is a harsh one, and I must do anything to even hope I can have a foot in it.”

“So you’re desperate,” I summed it up.

He shrugged. “You can say that.”

“But even if you want to be successful in the world of manga, wouldn’t you want to prioritize your safety, Higure?” the professor questioned, frowning at him.

He laughed. “Defending myself against extremely strong bitchy birds are my speciality, professor. And that’s the worst-case scenario. She’s probably some overly spoiled, upper class bitch who doles out meaningless threats to any minor thing she doesn’t like. She would flee when she realizes what she’s up against.”

She nodded slowly. “Yes, I’m inclined to agree...but she seems far more capable than she comes off to be. No one mentioned your name to her, yes? How did she know your name?”

Cold silence fell between the three of us, until the professor reasoned, “Perhaps it might because she looked at the list of names for each of the circles. Might not be anything wrong, and I might just be thinking too much.” She then smiled awkwardly at us. “We should clean up now, okay? I’ll go get a cart.”

I nodded, taking some of the boxes off the table with Gold, trying to not think about this creepy, flashy lady. Who is she really? Is she actually an editor, scouting for talent? Gold clearly is confident he can defend against her, or she’s just a short tempered, overly spoiled lady who never fought once in her life, but when I glance over him, I can see the uneasiness in his eyes. It’s clear he’s just trying to convince himself that it’s only just paranoia, and that he will actually have a chance of getting his manga out. I hope that he’s right too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, when Ryouta shows up, he was wearing a magical girl costume. But because I'm not going to use magical girls in this story, I cut that out instead. It was totally out of nowhere in HS too.
> 
> Coincidentally enough, Tohri's human form and Lusamine are blonde. Their personalities are quite similar, though Lusamine's is explained that Nihilego's neurotoxin drove her batshit insane/she's just that over controlling. Tohri's just an asshole. And Lusamine actually expresses racism towards humans, unlike Tohri, oddly enough. Why might be figured out by now, but still weird for Tohri.
> 
> Y's inability to understand much French despite being raised with her Kalos native parents then Malva is very plausible. English is technically not my first language, but because I was more exposed to it than my native one, I don't know how to speak it much anymore. I don't think her parents or Malva taught her much on how to read or write it either, which the same applies to me (except that I'm completely illiterate, much less know how to write) and also another reason why she doesn't understand it.


	3. Gold's Tired and it's probably not because of the awful work ethic of real life japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyday theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqFObIASYzU  
Gold's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJhvLaNvaWg  
Rakutsu's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRklcA_hAL4

The first day after summer break in autumn is a little slow, but the first day after winter break is painful in its own way. Even though I can’t get cold or tired, I really like not doing much at all for a week. But at least I get to meet up with the others early, which is always a plus for me. I already have such a limited time with them after all.

  
I then noticed that someone very familiar is entering the school gates. Huh…

“Hey Gold! Why are you here early?”

He turned around, and grinned, rearranging the bag around his shoulder. “Good morning Edel Blau. I am here, of course, to meet the Golden Winged Messengers. Apparently she and I will speak in the Shrine’s administrating room of these matters first, and then the next days after, meet at her domain. She shall gather from me the Vorpal Souls, and I will gain new powers.”

Normally, I would be confused, but I’m more worried about that Laetiddy lady. She takes on a Mega Evolved form outside of battle, and radiates too much power for it to be her way of dressing. And she’s a huge short-tempered, racist bitch too. I might be getting too worried, but I can’t help to be. After all, my life wasn’t exactly the most safe.

Gold seems to have sensed my worries, then gave me a sweet smile that didn’t help me at all. “It will be fine, Y. I can handle this by myself. I have to do this by myself. How can I expect to be a successful mangaka without making my own choices?”

I nodded slowly. “Yes...that’s true. But still...just be careful, all right?”

He nodded. “Of course, Y. Now see you later!”

He then flew off into the building, his bag full of probably manuscripts flying after. He does have a point though...it’s weird for a classmate to accompany someone to a showing of manga manuscripts. She also seems to be the editor of a real magazine...I should sit this one out. And I need to get in too, it seems weird for me to be standing out here in the cold.

* * *

It’s been a few days since Gold talked with Ms. Laeteata one on one for the first time. Since then, he’s been taking excused absences or leaves to meet up with her. He seemed to have grown quieter whenever I see him, but it might just be me. After all, those kinds of meetings can be stressful.   
  


“Come on Y! Let’s go eat at the cafeteria!” Trevor called, interrupting me from my thoughts. “They’re serving mixed bean sukiyaki udon you know!”

“MY FAVORITE DISH FROM HERE!” Black agreed.

Ruby nodded. “Indeed...one of the best this school has to offer.”

I nodded. “Yeah...we should go! I’m hungry too! Maybe we can see Gold again!”

“I HOPE HIS MEETINGS GO WELL!” Black agreed, with a smile.

“He has much prestige to compete for, let’s hope the gods are with him,” Ruby chimed in. “Now, let’s go.”

* * *

“Crunch! Crunch! THIS TASTES SOOOO GOOODDDD!” Black cried, devouring his soup even more.

“Be careful Black! You might choke!” Trevor warned.

“It would have been better to be somewhat dignified in your eating,” Ruby agreed, taking another sip of it.

I finished up my bowl of soup, feeling satisfied and more relaxed. Just as I started to feel comfortable, Gold walked into the cafeteria, stumbling somewhat as he went up to our table, a tired smile on his face.

“Hi Gold!” I greeted. “How did it go?”

“Probably not well, considering how tired he looks,” Ruby remarked.

“He could be overworking himself too much...probably,” Trevor added, but from the way he’s looking at him, it seems he doesn’t believe his own words.

Black gave him a comforting grin. “It’s okay Gold! Even if she said something nasty to you, you can still improve! After all, you’re still pretty young, you have plenty of time to improve and show her how good you really are!”

A few moments past, as if Gold was trying to register what he was saying, then replied, “No worries...my comrades…all is well...the Golden-Winged Messenger shall guide me to the path of glory...the stars shall travel...the paths they must…”

He then walked away, the tired grin on his face. I’m glad he got accepted, but now I’m more worried about this Laetiddy lady.

“He looks a bit paler, doesn’t he?” Trevor asked.

Black stared at him in surprise. “I can’t believe you managed to catch that under all those white feathers.”

“Probably a fool who doesn’t know when to rest,” Ruby reasoned, then took a sip of his water.

“Even before we had to go to the convention, he still was energetic Ruby,” I pointed out, then sighed. “I really don’t want to think the worst, but…”

  
“It’s Gold, Y,” Black assured, putting a wing on my shoulder. “He can take care of himself...probably.”

I nodded. “Yeah...you’re right. I should let him handle this on his own.”

But can he really? I can’t do anything now, so it’s best for me to wait. For now, I’ll just hope for the best.

* * *

_ (a week later) _

* * *

Today’s makeup Sunday, which is a necessary pain for me. Catching up half of second year and third year isn’t an easy task, and neither Trevor or I had even gotten close to finishing it fully. Trevor is probably going to have to make up another year, which would mean another year of not going into college to get a better job to support both him and his mother. 

But I really shouldn’t think about that. I need to get to my class now.

As I started to pick up my pace, I saw a familiar bird collapsed at the foot of the stairs. Oh gods! It’s– 

“Gold! What happened?” I ran over to his side, and picked up his head gently, noticing that his skin was paler than last week. “Did you slip?” I tapped at his ankle. “Does it hurt?”

He groaned, clutching his head. “Edel...urghhhh….Blau...blood...I think I need...blood….”

He’s an anemic? 

I picked him up, and started running down the hallway. “We have to go to the infirmary, now.”

Gold may not like being in the infirmary, but there’s really no choice. He’s really sick, and I have to do something!

By the time I arrived to the infirmary, Gold had completely fainted. I watched from my chair as Rakutsu examined him, a pensive look on his face. I wished Miru and Kaku were here...I need some cheering up right now. But I’m not sure if they will be able to do that, probably by being too lively for me right now.

When he was done, he came up to me with a very stoic expression. “He seems to have low blood pressure, but from what, I do not know. As the doctor is on vacation, he can not receive a thorough examination.”

“He doesn’t have anemia in his medical records, does he?” I asked.

He shook his head. “Only thing in there is hyperfae-magus. Otherwise, he seemed to have enough nutrients to sustain his blood healthily. Either way, he has to stay here and rest, to prevent it from getting worse. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

I nodded. “Okay, thank you Rakutsu.”

“You’re welcome, Y.”

* * *

I couldn’t focus very well throughout the entire makeup class. Granted, it’s not much of a big problem since I don’t need an education, but I would prefer the boringness of it over this pain in my soul. All the signs point at that Laetiddy lady, but I can’t instantly jump to that. For that matter, I can’t just outright accuse her of foul play without any evidence. I may not have anything to lose, but the longer I stall, the more Gold will get hurt and potentially die. He already nearly died once and had no one to help him, I can’t bear the thought kf him actually dying, but does have someone.

After what seemed like years, the professor dismissed us, and was about to leave when I stopped her. “Ms. Dorobo, can I ask you for some advice about Gold and that Laetiddy lady?”

“Lae _ tisya _ , Ms. Gabena,” she corrected.

I can’t believe she actually remembered the pronunciation! She’s as sharp as a divine blade!

She then looked at me worryingly. “And I hope it isn’t anything grave?” 

I shook my head. “Unfortunately no. He seemed really weak these past few days, and I know he’s busy working on his manuscripts, but today, I found him collapsed on the stairs earlier, and already unconscious when I brought him to the infirmary. Rakutsu said it was low blood pressure, but he can’t tell for sure what’s the cause. All he knows is Gold doesn’t have a blood related problem and he seems to be eating right.”

Her eyes narrowed as she tugged on her scarf. “That certainly seems suspicious, though we can easily chalk it up to dehydration, but even then, if he is getting enough nutrients, that doesn’t seem likely. I suggest waiting for a few days, Ms. Gabena.”

I felt like a bunch of bricks fell on me. “You can’t be serious! He could be–” was 

She put her wing up, making me go quiet. “I’m not saying to stand by doing nothing, but he’s been meeting up with her for a week, yes? It would be rather rash to jump to conclusions right now, and as he’s currently resting, he’s most likely not going to meet up with her today. You can’t do it during school hours, as you can easily get in trouble for being caught out of school and not having a valid excuse. So it’s best to wait until he leaves with her at her office after school, so you can follow after them, okay? You would be able to find more in there to prove if she’s guilty or not.”

That is…a very solid plan actually.

I nodded. “All right Ms. Dorobo! Thank you for your help!”

She smiled. “Not a problem Ms. Gabena...now remember to study...” She then frowned, looking up. ”...And pray the gods look favorably upon us.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am totally mature and was only focusing on names that would be confusing to say when read in English, that was just a coincidence
> 
> On a more serious note, in HS, Hiyoko actually waited _for a month_ until she took action. Granted Y here is a lot more paranoid, but that’s just stupid no matter how you look at it. 
> 
> Also uhhhhhhhh I forgot it was Red's birthday a few days ago? So uhhhhh happy birthday Red?


	4. The Golden Winged Messenger, Uncovered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puanani Cafe: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLBZ9T2u0bU  
Bad, then Worse: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-XV1gOEcw  
The Race to the Office: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1gUcTjL4V8  
Lusamine's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyxujwLLJW0  
Possession and Discovery: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcVwmhfQxHk

Today’s the day where Gold will go to Laetiddy’s office, a relief after having to wait for over a week for him to do so. According to him, he will visit “Lily Flower’s Hut of Fares and Potations” (translation: Ms. Lillie’s cafe) with her so they can carry out a “long lost ordeal”, before returning to helping him with his manga. He invited me to come and aid him in doing it, so it must mean it’s important! And I made sure to be extra early so I can catch the two too. Ms. Moon’s also here, which also is an assurance in the event Laetiddy goes berserk.

“More tea, Y?” Ms. Lillie asked, a teapot in her hand. 

“No thank you, Ms. Lillie,” I replied. I can’t afford going to the bathroom while here!

“Would you like a scone?” Ms. Moon offered, pointing at her plate. “I’m too full to finish this all.”

“Yes please.” She was about to pick it up when the door opened, and I felt cold dread clutch my soul.

“Oh my, this is a rather drab place,” the lady bitch herself remarked, looking around in contempt. “I do wonder who was responsible for such a dark and dreary place!”

“M-m…” Ms. Lillie muttered, and when I turned around, I saw she was utterly petrified, shaking so much that the teapot in her wing probably would spill out all of its contents. 

“Lillie, are you all right?” Moon asked worryingly, standing up and taking out the teapot from her wings.

I turned to look at Gold behind her, who seemed to have the face of shining, stupid hope. If I’m getting this right, the “ordeal” was to reunite a long lost...mother and daughter? I honestly have no idea why he thought this was a good idea, considering it’s doomed to fail from the start because Laetiddy is too batshit insane to even be a proper person, much less, a parent. Who the hell actually looked at her and thought, 'That lady? Yeah she's gonna lay the eggs that will hatch into my chicks'?

I looked at Laetiddy, who seemed to be oblivious to her possible daughter’s incoming breakdown. “Oh? Are you the owner? Would you like for me to give some tips to this dreadful display of appearance?”

“Mother!” Ms. Lillie cried, tears bursting from her as she ran up to her, seeming hesitant to hug her. “Where have you been!? After Father died...you...just...disappear. Gladion and I missed you so much! We thought that–”

A strong gust of wind flew into the room, throwing Ms. Lillie into the table, fortunately caught by Moon with her psychic powers before going up to comfort her. “You dirty little rat!” she shrilled. “You are no child of mine. A child of mine would have swallowed the pain of a mother rightfully bringing justice to her husband’s death, become the pinnacle of beauty! She would seek it herself too, instead of lying in her misery like crippled beggars or welcome a dirtcrawler as a guest!”

Ms. Lillie started crying even more, and another dreadful chill gripped my soul when I saw Ms. Moon flashed a glare so deadly to Laetiddy, it could rival even Giratina’s might. “You met your daughter you haven’t seen in over ten years, and  _ this  _ is how you treat her? Some homeless person who asks you for your mercy, but you end up kicking them away instead? Lillie couldn’t stop crying when she met Gladion again, battered up in body and soul, because he believed following your path was good–AGH!”

A blade of air suddenly slashed at her face, making her bleed. Another strong gust of wind filled the room, as Laetiddy glare down at her, as if she hoped to burn Ms. Moon into ashes. “I see you have been in the company of weak-hearted, lying, dishonorable birds. Even more of a disgrace to me. Accusing others’ faults for your own weakness is something you should not have retained from your childhood.”

When I turned to peek at Gold, he seemed to have frozen in pure and utter despair and terror, jaw slack without a word from it. As much as he’s stupid for honestly believing this would work, he had good intentions. I feel sorry for him right now for being stuck in a situation like this. 

Ms. Lillie’s crying lessened, and she looked up at her, more defeated than sad. “Y-you still have that n-necklace. Y-you...never were like this. T-that necklace...t-that necklace...i-it changed you. Y-you... _ hic _ ...aren’t the mother...I-i knew…the mother I-i knew...d-didn’t–”

“And that pathetic woman is gone,” Laetiddy interrupted, now glaring down at her. “If you’re going to cry like a child and beg for her to come back, then you are no daughter of mine.” She huffily turned away. “Come, Higure, we have better places to be than here.”

She then flew away, Gold giving a sympathetic look at a dejected, yet not surprised, Ms. Lillie, before closing the door and flying away after. 

Awkward silence reigned in the room for moments that felt like an eternity, but Ms. Lillie went over to Ms. Moon’s side, who was already getting something out of her bag. “A-are you a-all right Moon? D-do... _ hic _ ....you need any help?”

“I’m fine,” she mumbled, clutching the cut as she stumbled a little to the bathroom. “I’ll just...patch myself up.”

Ms. Lillie nodded, worry still laced in her eyes. “O-Okay...i-if y-you say so.”

“I have to go after them,” I said, picking up my bag and hurriedly making my way to the door. 

“Y,” Ms. Lillie called, and I turned around to see the utter terror, yet hope, in her eyes. “P-please...be careful. M-my...mother...she’s dangerous. B-but s-she can be d-defeated more easily than normal.”

Wow, what an easy way to kill her!

“I k-know what you’re thinking,” she interrupted, sounding even more dejected. “But don’t. S-she may be...c-cruel...but it’s...t-the necklace…it m-must be removed. P-please...g-get rid of it.”

I nodded, gripping the spear hidden in my bag. “I will, Ms. Lillie. I will try, and bring your mother back.”

I ran out of the cafe, pulling out my phone to look for the address. Good, not too far from here. Just a quick run from here. Granted, I’m getting stares right now just for doing that, but I don’t care at all. All I hope is that I can rescue Gold and hold up my promise to Ms. Lillie...as much I would like to, anyways.

* * *

When I arrived, they were just about to enter the building. Thank gods I got here in time. 

I waited for a bit for them to enter, before peeking into a pretty normal looking first floor of a business building, watching them taking the elevator. When it closed, I walked up to the Noctowl receptionist typing on her computer, clutching my hidden spear as I gave the friendliest smile I could to them.

“Hello, I would like to see Ms. Aethera, where is her office at?”

“6th floor, end of the first left part of the hallway, with the Xerneas and Ho-Oh decorations on her door, can’t miss it,” she replied without looking up.

“Thank you miss,” I replied, then quickly went to the second elevator and pressed the button. Come on...come on...I don’t have fucking time for this. Hurry up you damn machine!

When the elevator finally stopped, I burst out of there, reaching in my bag for my spear. I glanced around for anything suspicious, then let myself relax a little. For someone as shady as Laetiddy, this place doesn’t really scream “WE SEEM NORMAL, BUT WE’RE REALLY EVIL GREEDY FUCKS!”. Other than a few professionally dressed birds, there’s nothing really out of the ordinary. Laetiddy sticks out like a sore wing–no, that isn’t the perfect metaphor. She sticks out like a horde of eldritch abominations from a parallel dimension just got smacked down into a city and a bunch of legendaries tried to fight them off, and the aftermath is being hastily fixed up by a bunch of panicking construction workers! I don’t know how she even fit in here, much less, how her coworkers tolerate her presence...

I hurried down the hallway, then turned to the first left, not seeing them. Damnit, but it’s not going to be hard looking for them. 

Just as I was about to leave, I saw the two leave the office all the way down there. I quickly ran over and hid behind the hallway corner, listening to their conversation.

“Goodness gracious, why is such an artist like you so interested in such a dingy old cafe like that?” she scoffed. “And one owned by such a pathetic owner, too.”

“A calm mien flows within that little hut...it provides me inspiration,” Gold responded, trying to cover up his disappointment at how that reunion turned out.

“But you need something more colorful, to give inspiration for even greater things,” she countered, a devilish grin on her face. “But fortunately for you, I will offer you all of that. Come, I have a special room that can help you with that.”

“Thank you, Ms. Laetitia,” Gold said quietly. When I peeked, I heard him say desperately,  _ “Y, I’m scared and I’m weak. Please, possess my body. I need your strength.” _

He knew I was here! Was this part of his plan? Whatever, I need to save him, right now. In fact, I got an idea on how to do so. It sounds extremely stupid and logic says to not do it. But fuck logic, I’m taking this.

I ran over near to one of the doors, closing my vessel’s eyes as if I was waiting for an appointment. I then unbinded myself from it, then flew as fast as I could possibly can to Gold. As he entered the elevator, I grabbed Gold’s head, then binded myself to his body. In a flash, I was down on the ground, and for the first time in a long while, I felt the dull pain of a headache, the fast beating of the heart when it was in fear, the trembling of the body when it was nervous, the dizziness from thoughts of fleeing or fighting for my life in peril. Even though they are inconveniences right now, it feels refreshing to finally feel more than something dull within my soul.

_ “Y, what’s your plan?” _ Gold’s thought rang through his– _ our _ –head.

_ “Just take out your phone, make it seem invisible, and pin it on you,”  _ I replied.  _ “Make sure it’s recording. Follow whatever she says. I’ll reveal myself when it’s right.” _

He followed my orders quickly, fortunately not being noticed by her. When the elevator doors finally opened, it revealed a small, white hallway, a gray door at the end. Above it was– 

“ _ An operating sign!?” _

I felt intense horror, drowned out by regret.  _ “Gods...I should have known. I was too caught up in my fantasies...” _

_ “We can’t mourn until later Gold, you have to keep up appearances! ...Which I doubt wouldn’t be hard anyways.” _

“Come now, we should be quick,” Laetiddy said, and she briskly made her way down there. I followed up her pace, before she opened the door and offered me in. When I took a step in, both Gold and I were swarmed with shock.

Surveillance cameras lined up a part of the right wall, with a table holding computer having strange code on it. Straight ahead, an operating table with a small holder for surgical tools stood, with an IV looking cart next to it, some bags of blood sitting underneath the hook. Behind, there was a door with a huge window, looking like an examining space of a dangerous experiment, with a circular white lid near the right corner of the window. Gods...this is what–yeah, now’s definitely the time to reveal myself!

“This doesn’t look like a manga meeting room!” I yelled as loudly as I can to Laetiddy. “This is some creepy blood drawing place!”

Laetiddy stared at me in shock, then narrowed her eyes. I instantly used Thunder Wave then Aura Sphere at her necklace, but surprisingly, the necklace remained intact, and she didn’t seem to be weakened despite yellow sparks dancing around her, only angered even more. “Why are you not immersing yourself in your world Higure? Why is that dirtcrawler whore suddenly talking in  _ your _ body? And why do you have her disgusting eyes!?”

“You have underestimated Gold’s power,” I bluffed, arrogantly smirking. “He can summon the souls of others on his own will, and he had called on me so I can witness your evil doings, Laetiddy!”

Suddenly, a dreadful chill settled in the room, as her eyes turn blood red. “What did you just–”

_ “Y, WHAT ARE YOU DOING–” _

“Yeah! I just did!” I interrupted, smirking even more. “But it’s fitting, isn’t it? You’re a desperate old slut, fucking some dead old corpse for all your life, smothering his moldy face with them!”

A storm’s gale burst against us, but I swiftly channeled from our fears and regrets a forcefield to stand against it. The gale continued to push against us, but the shield grew stronger from our desperation. When it ended, we saw she vanished.

Instantly, we started panicking. “Where did she–”

“You ignorant little fool!” she screamed from above.

We quickly looked around, before we saw her in that other room, a microphone under her, glaring at us as steam practically enveloped her entire body. In her wing was a lump of metal in her wing that we both desperately hope isn’t a bomb, but it sadly probably is.

Gold coyly smirked, heart still pounding. “Oh  _ come now _ . How can you kill me? After all, you  _ need _ me, Laetiddy.”

“You dare to misspeak my name, even after I have warned you so, and in the most disgusting way possible,” she hissed. “My name is special. Because I’m special. It’s a divine gift from the gods, who blessed my parents with  _ me.  _ And you, Higure, should have known too, but you follow along with this mud digger’s dirty tongue.” She then slammed the bomb down, and in a few moments, the white lid opened up a cannon with the bomb in it. “Your service has been completed Higure. Now, I shall teach you the graveness of speaking blasphemy against  _ me _ .”

Sheesh, insecure much?

The bomb then flew at us. Instantly, we channeled the shield again, this time pouring in all both our fear, regrets and murderous hatred to Laetiddy into the shield. The bomb hit it then detonated into a fiery explosion and a light gold chilly fog, harmless to us inside. But we knew it wasn’t just a harmless bomb.

“What the fuck was that!?” Gold cried, still maintaining the shield.

“Don’t say such vulgarity on this magnificent invention!” she shrilled, before calming down. She then puffed her chest and flipped her head feathers back with a haughty grin, sparkles conveniently flashing above her. “This is Aethera-Laetitia Masterpiece #768! The Spectacular Explosive, Fae et L’Hiver  É ternel ! It is the ultimate weapon against those of the Dark type! And I shall introduce its grandness to you ignorant fools!”

A very bipolar and simple-minded woman isn’t she? Piss her off by mispronouncing her name and bring up her dead husband one moment, another moment, she’s happy to talk about a probably genocidal bomb. Man, I kinda miss Dr. Esprit the genocidal, DILF obsessed bitch right now. At least she doesn’t get a mood swing at the drop of the hat.

“As with many fairies, their blood flows with their power, but some have an excess of it,” she explains, practically shaking in her macabre excitement. “Higure here has the greatest excess of it, and from it, is blessed with such strength and artistry. But he’s a lost paint, who needs my guiding wing and eye. And with such paint, I shall create a scheme! A masterpiece of what the birds of the dark fear the most! To achieve the best hue of it, I combined it with hydrogen cyanide and the dreaded cold to give the most beautiful death to any winged demon of this world!”

Oddly, we both trembled in fear and anger, as our scorching wrath blinded our eyes. “So you were just using me to cater to your shitty worldview!?”

Her eyes grew red again. “You dare to call the vision of one who blessed you with artistry, with creativity, with  _ purpose _ in your lowly lonely life as ‘shitty’!? Be grateful that you can take part in a grander scheme than playing around in your imaginary world to escape the pains of being an outcast to society!”

Ouch, I can feel his chest hurt from that.

“But we’re not at war! It’s useless! What the fuck do you need to do with that thing!?” I asked. 

Her eyes suddenly went cold, and I felt Gold’s chest grow heavy. “Useless? Oh no. It has a purpose. I am going to use this weapon to destroy your school.”

Wh...what?

“More specifically, what lies under that school. One specific bird there, in particular.”

“So you just want to get revenge over some stupid grudge!” Gold exclaimed. “You’re an even bigger bitch than I thought!” 

“Revenge!?” she bristled. “I want  _ justice _ ! And if you are going to prevent justice being delivered, then I must kill you now. I no longer have a use for you anyways, Higure.”

“You’re not going to kill him on my watch!” I cried. “Now that you revealed your plans, we’ll put a stop to you!”

Her anger suddenly evaporated, as she laughed haughtily. “Ah, two sweethearts, so beautiful, if they weren’t such blotches in my grand masterpiece. Your words ring so lovely, but gone to the wind when I crush you. Try, and entertain me, but know you shall fail tomorrow, for going against a divine gift of the gods.”

Oh gods, she’s reaching for another bomb. It looks much bigger than the last one. I don’t think we can stay in this bubble any longer, unless we want to spend all of the oxygen in here. Looks like I overstayed my welcome. Time to make like an Abra, and get the fuck outta here. And get my stuff too.

“Let’s go now Gold!” I cried, then teleported down to the 6th floor, where my vessel was, then teleported with it out of the building and back to my house. Instantly, a heavy wave of exhaustion flooded both of us, and we collapsed face flat on the floor.

“Owwwww,” Gold groaned, the adrenaline fading away.

“I should get out of you first,” I said, then unbinded myself from Gold and binded myself back to my vessel. I then picked him up and the phone underneath him, then put him in my bed. I took a seat next to him and went to his photo gallery, but I didn’t see a video under today’s date at all.

My jaw dropped, then scrolled throughout his gallery for it. “What the fuck?”

“What happened?” he asked tiredly.

“There’s no recording!”

His head shot up from my pillow. “What the hell!?”

I showed the screen to him. “I’m not joking, there’s nothing here.”

“But I started it!” he protested. “I even made sure the phone remained on!”

“I saw you did it too!” I agreed, then groaned. “Goddamnit, the fucking bitch kept it from recording.”

“She’s a lot more smarter than we thought,” Gold grumbled. 

I put his phone next to him, then grabbed my own phone, starting to text the others. “We have to call the others and meet up at Ms. Lillie’s cafe,  _ now _ .”

Gold groaned loudly. “Come on Y, can I go rest?”

“I have dried Chesto berries in my storage, just eat them and hold out for a while,” I said, then ran over to my kitchen. “Then order some coffee there. We have no time to waste.”

* * *

After we told everyone and Ms. Lillie what happened a few hours before, they all stared at us in shock, beaks slack. The only sound in the room was Gold slurping up his creamy coffee, and the clicking of keys over at Rakutsu’s side of the camera.

“This sounds like a thrilling dream,” Rakutsu finally said after he finished typing something, obviously annoyed at the awkward silence. 

“It’s a dream!?” Trevor exclaimed.

“Gods, I wish,” I sighed. 

“I do too, Y and Trevor,” Rakutsu sighed. “Ms. Dorobo, please check your email. This is very important.”

The professor took out her phone, then read the email. Instantly, her eyes widened and she clutched her necklace, a means of protection that I remembered was given to her by the party in exchange for her admittance to therapy, then a voice rang in our heads:  _ “The email is a rather long story, but to put it in short: Laetitia was formerly a high ranking Staraptor Party member who resigned from it after her husband died from a private showing of an artificial wormhole, and spent many years under the Togekisses’ radar due to committing no crime until now. The party now has a good reason to intervene and help us arrest her.” _

_ “Well that’s just fucking great _ ,” Trevor groaned inwardly and outwardly. “ _ Not only we have a batshit insane, racist bitch wanting to destroy our school, we have a batshit insane,  _ ** _genocidal_ ** _ , racist bitch wanting to destroy our school.” _

_ “Considering they theorize she left the party because they didn’t support her or her husband, a supporter of the Togekisses, I wouldn’t say she’s genocidal,”  _ the professor disagreed. “ _ But saying she requires intensive care in a psychiatric hospital is a  _ ** _vast_ ** _ understatement.” _

_ “Wait, now that we have the Party on our side, we got plenty of resources to stop her!”  _ I pointed out.

“But we must create a plan to defend the school,” the professor announced, breaking off our telepathic links. “Our claims couldn’t be backed up because the camera of the phone was disrupted, yes?”

“Proof that she bears much more foresight than thought,” Gold grumbled, then sighed. “I wished I had prevented myself from falling into the void by her wicked stunning spell…”

I patted his back. “It’s okay Gold, at least you’re safe and sound now.”

Ruby groaned, rubbing his head. “Of all the things that we had to deal with, this one is definitely the most absurd. How do you manage to sneak in an _operation room_ _and_ _deadly gas bombs _in a publisher’s building?”

“This isn’t the weirdest thing we’ve seen,” Black pointed out, then gave all of us a look that said, ‘Remember the school’s lockdown last year?’.

“My mother is a very convincing actor,” Ms. Lillie sighed. “Perhaps all of that….” She shook her head. “Nevermind. However, do you have any resources to defend against her supposed attack? She has you trapped with her vast equipment and wealth, and Mega Evolution is something you should not underestimate.”

“I have certain connections, Ms. Lillie,” Rakutsu assured with a confident grin. “After all, being the stepson of a renowned general has its benefits.”

Ignoring the fact that he has been living with Mr. Emerald for a few years now.

“And I think we already have the perfect fighter against Laetiddy,” I said, then glanced at Gold, with a confident smirk.

Realization dawned on Gold, as he gave me a knowing smirk. “Ah...I see what you are thinking, Edel Blau.” He then turned to Ms. Lillie, saying. “Lily Flower, may I have a bowl of gyudon and orange soda? We’re going to be here for a while.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original, Tohri actually uses the power of otaku fanboys and fangirls to power a laser to destroy the school, and uses Anghel's blood because it's powerful enough to create delusions and stuff like that. And yes, I think Hato Moa was high when she made this. So high that she forgot to make Tohri a compelling backstory that is only told in five screenshots on a playthrough archive and one panel from a manga. And then proceeded to blatantly favor him by giving him a dating route instead of the more plot relevant janitor and not talk about why he was with the Hawks or even why he created his own political party and what it stands for. And leave his only redeeming qualities to be he's pretty and he respects manga writers. No I'm not salty that Tohri could have been more but ultimately ended up as a fucking walking joke, what are you talking about?
> 
> Anyways, the next chapter is Lusamine's backstory, which took up most of the writing time of this story, because of school. It's probably comparable to the backstories of HB: the right mix of crazy and sad. Mostly crazy. I'll also upload a story soon, featuring Emma a month after TOHL, telling Malva she made her son a biological nuke and kill his best friend and crush on accident because of her boner to her dead husband. Not sure if I should upload it before, with, or after the next chapter.


	5. The Trials and Tribulations of Lusamine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of mentions of pedophillia/ephebophillia near the end. Nothing of that sort does happen on screen, but Lusamine's an unreliable narrator.
> 
> Lusamine's Challenges and Scheming: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SjOkb3kVgI  
The "Accident": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ynq8VAalcU  
Lusamine's Mega Evolution Presentation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2Eb_-9-U_g  
Mohn's Presentation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UimCdJkUDHI&t=46s  
The Day where Everything was Lost: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcVwmhfQxHk

“Goodbye Mohny, I love you,” I said to Mohn, a smile on my face. “Tell Gladion and Lillie that I love them too.” I then turned it off and sat down at a table, giving a nod to Cedrinus. “Hello Mr. Cedrinus.”

“Hello Ms. Lusamine,” he greeted back with a smile. “My, you look very lovely today. Happy you got another proposal of your branch accepted?”

I nodded, flattered to know this foolish bird also recognizes my mien. “Why of course, and I have to thank you for seeing my branch’s most beautiful talent. After all, I’m heading it! I thought you were just some empty headed blind fool who doles out grand but meaningless speeches, but thank Xerneas I was proven wrong!”

“For someone of “high breeding”, you sharpen your tongue a lot more than your claw or mind,” that insufferable Feu whore spoke.

I glared at that lowly demimondaine, snarling at me as smoke rose from her pathetic body. “You dare to speak against me?”

She shrugged, ignoring on how she had committed such a grave sin. “I’m not speaking against you, I’m just saying. It’s a miracle really, that you even kept this job for a few years, _ and _the attention from the head of the department twice.”

Before I could respond, a young voice spoke quietly from near her, “...Ms. Malva, please calm down. Talking to her will only feed her endless hunger for attention. Don’t waste your breath for those that are ungrateful.”

I glared down at the source of such sin, an insolent Honchkrow, then at that pathetic whore of a leader. “You get scolded by a mere _ child _!? How can you call yourself the head of the Assassins and Spies Division if you let yourself be ordered around by such an impudent brat!? But I’m not surprised, given your bastardly origins...”

“Ah, I see you two haven’t met!” Mr. Cedrinus interrupted, clearly nervous of the justice I shall execute. “This is a new friend of the party, Essentia Crocea! She was one of the mercenaries hired by the party, but now she decided to pledge herself fully to our cause! She’s really strong, probably going to be her division’s head someday!”

My beak went slack. The party was willing to go this low for its goals!?

“You let a _ child _ to determine the fates of the party’s enemies!? A _ child _, who only helped our cause for some measly pieces of paper!?”

The Honchkrow girl’s eyes went steely at me. “I am your ally in your cause, and I will continue to do so for as long as I can. Is that not enough to prove my loyalty?”

The overgrown scarlet rat next to her cleared her throat, then stood up, patting the little brat’s shoulder to follow. “_Anyways_, we have some _work_ to get back to now, Essentia,” she announced, glaring at me. “We really should be going now, and figure out our next _plans_.” She then gave a sweet smile to Cedrinus. “Bye dear, have a good day.”

The two birds then left, leaving me fuming in not executing my judgement. “I can not believe you would stoop so low to want to marry such a crass barbarian.”

Mr. Cerdrinus awkwardly chuckled like a pathetic meek male who couldn’t speak against his own mate. “Malva’s a very strong lady...however, she’s quite...fiery, no pun intended.”

“Isn’t she a better leader if she kept a cool head?” I asked, irritated of his foolishness.

He chuckled some more. “But that wouldn’t make her Malva, Ms. Lusamine. And besides, isn’t passion the most beautiful thing in the world?”

I nodded grudgingly, for passion’s beauty was something we both agreed on. “Certainly so, but there must be some sort of control to it.” I then stood up and started flying away from this awful room. “But I must return back to work now. Farewell, Mr. Cedrinus.”

“Goodbye Ms. Lusamine!” he called.

* * *

“Again!?” I cried, crumbling an invitation in my wing. “How can such an ugly and cowardly ‘department’ even be considered having a showing over _ me _!? And having a first showing of such a magnificent suit, the pinnacle artistry, on that impudent little brat!? Inexplicable!”

As I crumpled up the paper even more, a brilliant idea came to me. I started grinning then murmured, “Why of course. Such a department would lose their honor if they were somehow to _ lose _ that brat. It’s so simple, yet so perfect.” I then threw the paper away and flew out of my office, grinning more as I went.

* * *

  
When I arrived at the showing, there were two tables full of delicious food and champagne. It was very crowded, seeming that the entirety of the Engineering Department, the Biology Division, and the barbaric Spies and Assassins Division being there. Cedrinus was near the stage, talking with his slut, as that little brat sat a little far off, drinking some juice. 

I turned up to the stage, that simple looking, yet magnificent, suit was standing proudly, its glossy black and orange hue gleaming under the light. It bore no scars or any signs of use, a sight that made pride swell in me. When she wears it, she will– 

“Oh hello, Ms. Lusamine!” Cedrinus greeted me, walking over as his whore and that brat gazed at me with their blasphemous eyes. “You came here quite late!”

“Ah yes, I had some matters to take care of at the office,” I replied, then gave him my sweetest smile. “But I’m grateful to be here. This suit certainly was a well loved product of the Engineering Department’s labors.”

He nodded, grinning even more. “Of course! Xerosic certainly poured his heart out on this! He was practically shining when he managed to get a showing, and having such a strong young lady to do it for him too!”

My eye twitched, trying to not lose my smile. “Of course he is.”

Cedrinus glanced at a clock in the room, but turned back to me. From the corner of my eye, I saw that little brat had disappeared, while the barbaric bastard flew over to the stage. “It looks like the showing’s about to start! Come with me, Ms. Lusamine. We got the best seats here!”

I nodded, following after him to the seats reserved for the leaders of the departments and their branches. I took my seat in the front, well-deserving of my own status. The lights started to dim, before a horrific looking albino Xatu walked up to the stage. He tapped on the microphone, then said, “Testing...testing...1...2...3.” He then grinned and nodded. “Welcome to the first showing of the Expansion Suit! I am Xerosic Liana, the proud inventor of this magnificent suit that shall further us, the esteemed Staraptor Party, to realize our dreams and goals for a better world!”

The birds around us clapped and chirped to him, and I clapped politely too, trying to contain my excitement for what was about to be witnessed.

“Now, I would like to call up Essentia Crocea-Franxi up here, and demonstrate how this suit will function.”

Applause and chirping grew louder in the room as that pathetic brat walked up to the stage, giving the audience a small wave. I chirped too, but not in what many of the birds are thinking. I watched keenly as Liana helped her into the suit, before he stood aside, taking out its remote control from his coat’s pocket. “And now, I shall turn it on, activating its various effects! The first would be the swiftness and agility that could rival a Ninjask!”

When he pressed the button, she instantly leaped from up there and onto the ceiling, running across it. Annoying murmurs of admiration filled the room as she performed like a deceptive acrobat on the ceiling, ending with a flip and landing down safely into the center of the audience room. She suddenly vanished, appearing on the ceiling’s right corner on the other side of the room. The crowd erupted into awful cheers and stomps, as she repeated those boring tricks again, then vanished, appearing on stage. 

“And now, she shall demonstrate its new texturing functions, resistant to the illusion cancellers, combined with her natural psychic abilities!” he announced.

The little rat put her wings on her temples, clearly in focus. Orange light covered her, before she became a duller image of Liana next to her, eyes bright blue instead of horrendous red underneath that fool of a scientist’s eyewear. She then focused again, saying some meaningless words in her headpiece, and stood there, waiting for the transformation.

Instead, yellow sparks bounced out of the corners of her suit. Smoke billowed from it, and she let out a strangled cry, collapsing on the ground. Murmurs and whispers filled the room as several birds ran over to her. I flew over too, for her cry sound eerily like Lillie.

“Everyone, calm down. Please, calm down–” Feu repeated to the crowd, holding her headpiece as she ran over to her. Liana attempted turned off the suit, but he found it difficult to. He instinctively teleported out of the room with her. Several of the birds followed his lead, while others flew out of the room, Cedrinus and Feu with them.

They were quickly all gone, and I was all alone. And I hate that I am so. 

When I had arrived at the infirmary, I saw several birds waiting out near her room, none of great importance. From the looks of their worried faces, there seemed to be no update of her condition.

I took a seat, trying to ease my nerves. Horrible realization dawned on me. I may have blood stained on my wings. That blood was because of childish fury. Because of me, a _ child _ may have died for my betterment. But what use was the betterment? What even _ was _ the betterment I was trying to attain? Or was it just me, trying to appease my own pleasures, ignoring how much pain I caused? 

But then, I remembered that girl had no family. She had no one to come back home to. She had spent her time in the streets for all those years, inheriting the wretchedness from it. Perhaps my actions were the best for her. After all, if she were to find a way to live outside of the Party, she would certainly fall back to her old ways of begging and stealing, her only home a prison cell, or death itself. 

As I kept repeating that thought in my head, Cedrinus finally came out of the door, Feu aside him, faces of both relief and mourning. The birds that waited immediately clamored to them, bombarding them with questions on how she was and if she was going to be fine. I was tempted to do so too, but was stopped when he raised a wing for them to stop.

“She’s going to live, everyone,” he answered.

Everyone sighed in relief, including me. 

“But unfortunately, it seems that she has suffered severe damage to her limbs and eyes,” he continued, then sighed deeply. “I will fund for her surgeries to restore them as much as they can so she can maintain the ability to walk and have strong glasses, but it seems almost impossible that she’s going to be able to see properly or fly ever again.”

No, she’s not dead. She suffers an even worse fate than death: to be deemed a ‘dirtcrawler’, never to embrace the winds of the Birds of Seasons, the one that carried Father Death when he watched the world as it grew from the Giver, chained to the ground. And her path of life is much longer, dooming her a prison until she dies, such an ugly fate. Oh gods, this is all my– 

“But now, she has no more use to the party,” a Mandibuzz remarked, and I noticed from the corner of my eye, smoke billowing from Feu. “And she’s going to take much of your money. What do you suggest that we should do with her?”

“I have plenty of money to give her a home, Bryony,” Cedrinus rebuked, putting his wing on the fuming Feu’s shoulder. “I’m not going to throw a flightless young girl back into the streets. That’s simply a barbaric action.”

The Mandibuzz realized that she had garnered the anger of many birds around her, and nodded. “Of course sir. That’s understandable.”

“But anyways, you all should leave to your homes,” he sighed. “It’s been a tiring day for all of you.”

Everyone quickly complied, going off in their own directions. I went off too, returning back to my house quickly to stave away my thoughts from ensnaring me. But even as I flew away from place, it still lingered, reminding me that I carried these horrible thoughts to their rightful, horrible fate, and no matter how much I tried to forget it, it would remain with me until I die.

* * *

I sighed, crumpling away yet another invitation to celebrate the success of that little brat’s accomplishments yet again. Even though the temporary guilt I had in causing her “accident” felt like it would haunt me for years, it had eroded away as she pushed me into her shadow once again, letting my own prestigious department to slowly decay in the darkness. No matter how much I tried, I am always overshadowed. 

I sighed again, and went to the video chatting app, knowing that by this time, it would have been 8 AM for Mohn. Usually he would be awake by then, ready to lend an ear to whatever good or bad news I have to share. 

I then rang him up, waiting for a few moments, before he showed up on the screen, giving me a sweet smile. “Good evening Lusi! How are you doing?”

“I’m just...tired,” I sighed. “My department got kicked out from another showing again.”

He frowned, then grinned cheerfully, light sparkling in his endearing green eyes. “That’s okay Lusi! I know you’ll get them next time!”

“Yes, but this is literally the second time!” I groaned. “The Pathology branch keeps getting those new results, while we’re stuck here in its shadow! I wish we can go back to four years ago, where we were one of the most prestigious branches!”

Of course, I couldn’t tell my true reasons why I’m so angry. But there must be some solace for what I have to share.

“Lusi, it’s probably just one of those downhill times,” he pointed out. “You can’t always be on the top forever. In fact, sometimes it’s good to be on the downhill, because then you can rest your mind and come up with even better ideas to climb back up again! It’s like going through a very hilly path! It feels great to climb up one hill, then tedious to climb down, but you’ll always find another hill to climb up again!”

I smiled. “Of course, this ‘downhill’ time brought me a brilliant idea. One that would establish the fame of my branch for years to come!”

He grinned. “See? This is why it’s good to be on the downhill!”

I grinned even more. “I think there is a way to make a semi-permanent state of Mega Evolution possible, with less dangerous consequences of it.”

His smile dropped, as his green eyes’ shine faded away. “Lusamine, that’s not what I meant. I mean that–”

“And that’s why I’m going to attempt to find a way to counter it,” I continued, grinning even more. “Don’t you see? It’s simply brilliant! Artistic! Creative! Mega Evolution is such a beautiful thing, yes? It shouldn’t be fleeting, but displayed proudly until the day of death! And of course, the best candidate to be the first to proudly show it off is me!”

“Yes, but this is something you _ shouldn’t _ be tampering with!” he cried. “This technique has been used for _ thousands _ of years _ , _and such tamperings had been recorded. Nearly all were catastrophic failures!” He then looked down, trying to think of something. “Lusamine, Mega Evolution is simply not some...some toy for you to use for your fame!”

I felt my heart drop when I heard him say that with such contempt. How could he not see that this was simply the most brilliant and artistic idea I ever had?

“Mohny...you don’t want me...to create such a masterpiece?” I asked, feeling tears coming out.

He sighed, then nodded. “Yes. Because this is simply too dangerous for you, Lusamine. This can easily kill you, and even if it succeeded, you could possibly kill someone else too, and destroy your reputation. You can be outcasted from the rest of your work if all of this goes wrong, which most likely will. You’ll ruin the lives of the family and friends of the victim too, and not to mention if you don’t make it, you’ll leave us and your friends miserable. I’m begging you, please, don’t do it.”

I felt my blood boiling at such a suggestion. “Well then, I again will be the first one to discover how to make Mega Evolution last as long as it can! There’s thousands of years of trials and errors to work from, yes? With my creative vision and brilliant mind, I can simply do right from what was wrong!”

He sighed once more, kneeling to the light of my path to such artistry. “If you choose to do so, Lusamine. But I’m warning you, this is a bad idea.”

I huffed. “Nonsense. I have climbed to my position now at the age of 17. This is simply just another simple obstacle I will fly over with ease.”

“But such an achievement will be your downfall, Lusamine,” he warned. “You think you’re wise, and so did those who tried to do that before you. Look how they ended up.”

I felt my feathers raising. “Who said I can’t learn from their mistakes? Do you think I’ll be foolish, just like them?”

“The way you’re acting, you’re certainly doomed to be,” he retorted, clearly annoyed at me. “Lusamine, what you are doing is simply insane–”

Tears welled up in my eyes, but I held them back. “Well, if I can’t have your support, then I will try to get it from my superiors.”

Before I was about to say anymore, a door was slammed open over at Mohn’s side, and out from the side was Gladion, clearly having just woken up from the looks of his disheveled feathers. “Good evening Mama!”

I gave him the sweetest smile I could right now. “Good morning Gladi. How are your studies going? And where is your sister?”

As if on cue, a small voice cried from the distance over there, “Gladion! Why did you make me race against you!?” 

I laughed, and so did Mohn. “Now Gladi, be nice to your sister.”

“What!?” he cried jokingly. “I did nothing wrong!”

A few moments later, Lillie popped up from the other side of the screen, sticking a tongue out at Gladion. “You know that I can’t beat you in a race! You’re always faster!” She then waved happily at me. “Hi Mama!”

I laughed again, waving back at Lillie. “Hello sweetie. Has Gladion been treating you well the past few days? And how are your studies going too?”

“I learned how to use Quick Attack!” he boasted. “And I got in the top five winners in our gym tournament!”

I gasped. “Oh! That’s very good Gladion! And what did you learn, Lillie?”

“I improved on using Tailwind!” she added. “Now birds around me can fly even faster!”

I laughed, and I continued chatting with them until they were escorted to their tutors. With some groaning and playful chiding, they left, leaving me alone with Mohn and the situation that had loomed before they entered. But I was wise enough to not let it go on any further.

“Now, I must go sleep, Mohn. Good night, and I hope you have a good day too.”

He nodded, the frustration in his eyes evident. “Good night, Lusamine. I hope you sleep well.”

I then turned off the screen, sighing. Sweet, sweet Mohn...I knew he had his reasons to worry, but this is for our family’s good. I refuse to let myself fade away from this brat’s achievements. Now I have to appeal to have my wings on the Awakening stone...the Biology Division’s administrators are particularly tenacious of giving them away.

* * *

“If Mega Evolution affects this area, then…” I muttered, drawing sketches on the diagram. “Simply just needs these alterations…”

“Lusi! What are you doing up so late?” Mohn asked, snapping me out from the idea I was about to hatch.

“I’m busy! Don’t you see!?” I growled.

“Lusi, you’re back at Alola for the winter festival,” he said in a slightly pained voice, and I immediately felt guilty for snapping at him. “Shouldn’t you rest and play with the children when the day comes?”

“This is extremely important,” I replied, trying to not reveal my shame for working on such a marvelous plan. “Any error can result in major consequences.”

“But you can work on it later,” he pointed out. “Now, you should take a break and be with the children. It’s not often you stay with them for a week. And besides, you’re going to make an error in your tired state that would lead to such devastating consequences.”

His tone made it clear he still disapproved of my plans, but I brushed it off. “Just go sleep early Mohny. I’ll join you soon.”

Quiet filled the room for a moment, before he sighed. “Yes, Lusi. Just don’t stay up too long.”

With the door’s gentle closing, I tried to remember the idea that I had. When moments past without it, I slammed my wing on the table, growling. That damn bird...now I have to work my way back up. So if I have to change the tissue there...

* * *

I took a look from behind the stage, then took a deep breath, a large smile on my face. Finally. All that time, all those risks, all those months...culminated into an awe-inspiring, beautiful presentation of my beauty and mind, and to produce such a beautiful and powerful form. The stress that lay within me was nothing to my ecstasy, so much that I nearly forgot what I would say to them in this presentation.

“And now, you shall have a presentation from one of the most beautiful and intelligent birds of the party, Lusamine Aethera-Laetitia!” Cedrinus announced.

Applause filled the room as I made sure that the necklace was still on my wings, before I flew in elegantly, landing then giving a small bow.

“Welcome everyone, and thank you for your attendance to my presentation tonight!” I greeted everyone, filling the room with cheering and applause even more. “As you have all known, Mega Evolution is such a rare yet powerful gift that has existed for thousands of years, existing in the usage Awakenings or a combination of Key Stones and Mega Stones! However, Awakenings proved to be inferior for its deadly consequences when used for a long time, and as such, Key Stones and Mega Stones forced us to the subservience of humanity!”

Several of the birds booed and hissed when I said that. 

“For thousands of years, humanity had tried to control Mega Evolution to serve its own needs, but they failed, leaving their Pokemon companions to die or live in pain until death grants them mercy!”

The booing and hissing increased, and I grinned. “But of course, we Pokemon have proven to be better, for we, through me, have discovered a way to maintain a long-lasting form without its deadlier consequences!” I then held up the necklace and posed to the cameras, proudly declaring, “This is the Aethera-Laetitia Masterpiece #618, _ La Perle de Le Dieu Généreuse _!”

The stamping of feet, the “oohs” and “ahhs”, and the clicking of cameras filled the room as I put it on and entered my new form, making me swell with great pride and excitement. The great pride and excitement grew even more as I posed to the cameras in my new, majestic form, making sure to lavish them with all the beauty I can provide

“I now shall present you this form in action!” I declared a few moments later.

I took off and started to fly, making elegant moves as I went, strengthening the wondrous melody. I stopped when I saw the dummies below, and dived down. firing powerful winds at the dummies. Pride swelled within me more as I watched the winds fling all those dummies into the walls, shattering them into two pieces. I sent more powerful winds at the dummies on the other sides, slammed into the walls and shattering into two pieces again.

I then land back into the center of the stage, and the room erupted into loud cheers and applause. I bowed again and again, my grin growing. “Thank you everyone! Thank you all for your attendance! I shall guarantee you that my creation shall bring this party to ever greater powers and elegance than before!”

* * *

“Ms. Lusamine,” Cedrinus started, opening a file of the three that were laying on his desk. “How do you explain this case?”

I looked closer on the papers, saying: 

_ “Pierre Martin, a Pidgeot, was reported to have a heart attack while fighting with human extremists. He was reported to have initiated this form at 12:04, while flying towards the front, and suddenly collapsed in 20:09. He has been teleported to intensive care and has a 50% chance of recovery.” _

I scoffed at the case. “So what if it’s just one bird who got a heart attack? He should have known his state of health better to not use it!”

Cedrinus sighed, rubbing his forehead. “But the problem is Ms. Lusamine, was that he was considered to be in perfect condition to not use it. He’s an Enforcer, of course he will be in fine health.” He opened the other files. “These cases are also similar to Martin: birds who were in perfect health condition suddenly suffered internal organ damage or disruption of a vital organ or nerve. There are some serious concerns that should be taken.”

I tried to not grumble as I skimmed through the cases that described a sudden major internal bleeding within an Altaria named Sara Nicolette, and paralyzation of the right wing within a Pidgeot named Alex Dubord. “So what? They’re just 3 out of the the 11 that are currently using _ La Perle!” _

He nodded. “Yes, they are a minority, but a minority that questions on the validity of this method of operation. Who knows if a mission goes wrong, with a crippling death that isn’t because of the enemy, but of the weapon being used?”

“Well, I can always just improve it!” I protested. “Ask what went wrong specifically to the infirmary! This isn’t something difficult to do!”

“But this is enough proof that the risk you took is perhaps something not worth taken at all,” he replied, then sighed. “I’m very sorry Lusamine, that you had received distrust from both the Biology Division and the Enforcement Division, but what’s done is done. Besides, these operations are much too costly. The Enforcement Division’s budget was cut down to about 867,000 Poke, and it’s only September.”

I felt my feathers standing on end even more. “So what!? There are plenty of wealthy investors to help recover it!”

“But those investors will receive defamation if they continue to invest in these operations,” Cedrinus refuted. “And your reputation is already on thin ice with these incidents. It’s best for you to just let these recall and focus on what your already doing well right now.”

I wanted to scream on how his dirtcrawler of an apprentice Essentia Crocea was hogging all the spotlight. I wanted to scream how that he probably was pulling strings for this girl to upstage _ me _, because all he saw in his whore of a wife was a victim to my rightful fury towards her, not the scum that shouldn't roam these great halls. I wanted to scream how he probably doesn’t even love that worthless corpse eater, the mother of his own fledgling. Not even during holiday seasons did anyone ever see him reserve a flight to Johto, where the little family waits. He only cares for the unholy love of a crippled child, and enjoy the rewards of care given to her, not even the ones that matter.

But I had to be clever about it. Cedrinus’ power is probably the reason why I haven’t been fired by the party for such a grave mistake in their eyes, and he could easily cut them away with a stroke of a pen or word.

So I held my tongue and swallowed my scream.

“Of course, Mr. Cedrinus. Thank you for informing this to me.”

“You’re welcome, Ms. Lusamine.”

I walked out of the room and back into my office, receiving the scornful stares of the birds that roamed the hallways. I tried to not scream or attack them for their hateful gazes, knowing that they would turn to ones of admiration once I had went down to the roots of the flaws of my beautiful creation and wore it myself. Just a few more months, and I can finally attain that position of greatness that I was destined to be.

* * *

“Can’t you believe the nerve!” I cried, throwing my coat onto the floor and lying on my exquisite white and gold embroidered couch. “They refused to accept my project, even when I’ve spent two weeks in this form with no severe physical effects happening to me!”

Mohny picked up my coat and hung it on the coat rack. “I would have expected for you to have calmed down during your flight back here…”

“This is a _ serious _ situation, Mohn!” I scolded him, infuriated by his blindness. “I ‘risked’ to face their own fears, and they still reject me!”

“Perhaps it’s best you take a break from this?” he suggested. “After all, you’re back home, and with the children–”

“But I need to convince them!” I groaned, rolling my eyes. “But I had to go home, because you said so.”

I thought I felt a small pain in my chest when I saw his disappointed face, when I heard an awful noise coming from the other room.  
  
“Hi Mama!” Gladion cried as he burst into the room, looking like rubbish, followed by his equally rubbish looking sister. 

“Welcome back!” Lillie greeted, then stared at me so oddly, I wanted to smack her. “Why are you bigger and more yellow?”

“Show some respect when I come back to visit you!” I scolded them. “Act and look dignified when you come to me!”

They froze, staring at me like dumbfounded idiots. “Mama? What did we do?”

I felt like blowing them away from this room at that moment. “You know what you did! Now go clean up yourself and greet me properly!”

Suddenly, Mohn came in front of them, angry at me for some reason. “Lusamine, I’m serious of you taking a break from Mega Evolution.. It’s clear that it got so much in your mind that you don’t even care to say hi or hug the children.”

I bristled, wanting to attack him, but something held me back. “You _ dare _talk to me like this!?”

“I’m just telling you to stop this nonsense and actually take a break!” he yelled at me. “Ask a maid to prepare a bath, go take a nap, sit down and drink some tea, or better yet, take off that necklace! Just don’t yell at the children for no real reason!”

Before I could respond, he suddenly turned away, his wings on the children’s backs. I felt the creeping temptation to follow his suggestions, and so I did. But deep down, the fire of rage lashed within me, to be crossed in such a way with no particular reason at all.

* * *

I felt a twinge of annoyance when I saw Cedrinus sigh, rubbing his forehead as he called me up to his office for the third time this week. I brushed my long, majestic head feathers back, trying to keep it from going into my eyes. What a fool he was to interrupt me from drawing on the canvas that would pave a path to even more greatness for my branch.

“Ms. Lusamine, I don’t think I need to explain why I called you here,” the lowly Talonflame spoke.

“That impudent little apprentice does _ not _know he should respect his superiors here!” I snapped.

“He was _ new _ , Ms. Lusamine,” the Talonflame sighed again. “And then you proceeded to beat him up so brutally, he probably has to spend several weeks in the infirmary. All because he _ accidentally knocked into you.” _

“He didn’t even bother apologizing!” I retorted. “And he obviously has no bearing of grace to attend his appointments on time!”

“He had to help clean out with the lab!” the Talonflame protested, sighing again once more. “Ms. Lusamine, it’s clear that your attempts to prove that your enhancement in Mega Evolution is making you even more temperamental, and violently so.”

I bristled, glaring at him. “What are you _ implying?” _

I saw a flicker of nervousness in his eyes, before it vanished, much to my disappointment. “Revert out of your Mega Evolution, or you’re fired. I’m giving you a paid leave and two days to do that. That should be plenty of time for you to leave all of that behind and forget it. Not to mention, I’ll be visiting with Essentia and some other members of the department to your husband’s wormhole showing.”

I grinned at the mention of my leave, even though it only barely contained my rage at his impudence and the mention of that little brat. “Why, of course I would! After all, Mohn’s career-making demonstration is coming soon!”

“Don’t spend that week partying too hard please,” he sighed again, clearly doubting my superior prudence. “I just want you to forget your Mega Evolution project and move on. I hate losing you and your talents for the division, and I do try to keep you here, but you’re too violent to make a good colleague. Do you understand that, Ms. Lusamine?”

My eye twitched from how the superiors above wanted to get rid of me, too blind in their ugly ways and on that impudent little brat to see my true worth. They had to send me this unfaithful degenerate of a superior to tell this to me! But I felt the need to nod along, and so I did. “Of course, _ Mr. Cedrinus _. Consider it done.”

* * *

“Thank you again for inviting us here, Lusamine,” Cedrinus said to me as I drank some champagne.

“Well of course, it’s no matter,” I replied, giving him a sweet smile as I ignored him unjustly staring at his young mistress, while only giving me a meager amount of glances. “After all, Mohn deigns you worthy of respect, so I must follow his choice.” I then glanced over at that mistress, drowning herself in the champagne and apathetic to everything around her, much like a foolish child she truly is. “I’m surprised you haven’t invited your wife to the showing.”

Cedrinus sighed. “Malva’s been awfully sick lately, with heavy coughing and constant colds, but she sends her regards.”

Regards to see my own doom, of course.

“I should go and see how my dear Mohny’s doing,” I announced, then turned with flourish. “See you two soon!”

“Goodbye Lusamine!” he called back. “And please...de-transform.”

I scoffed at his horrendous tastes, but nodded. “Of course I will!”

As I started flying away back to the backstage, I couldn’t help but glance down at the depraved pair. They were linked together as if mates, with Mr. Cedrinus being cheerful as he tried to alleviate his mistress of a child’s boredom, which most definitely had an effect with her lovesick laughs and smiles. If it weren’t for the knowledge that he was married and she was too young for him, they would have the affection of a couple.

When I arrived, I couldn’t help but recoil in disgust at Mohny’s state. His feathers were in disarray, his suit wasn’t arranged properly, and he was shaking so much—clearly undignified with his work. It’s simply amazing how his Mienshao partner, Burnese, was more graceful than him, and she’s a dirtcrawler.

  
“Mohny! Get a hold of yourself!” I scolded, grabbing his tie and rearranging it, patting down his messy yellow feathers feathers that looked absolutely horrendous for this situation. “You’re about to make a career-changing moment! You simply can’t just be looking like that!”

“L-Lusi! Y-you really don’t have to– 

“Hey there, you’re making him even more nervous!” Burnese protested, then had the gall to try to pull me off of him.

I quickly pulled myself away from her and Mohny, ready to fire a windstorm at her. “You dare touch _ me?” _

“Calm down Lusamine!” Mohn hissed, and I realized he was messier than before. “Just go outside and take a seat! I’ll take care of myself just fine! And apologize to Burnet for the love of gods!”

I wanted to yell at him for his blindness to my injustice, but I felt the need to concede. With a reluctant apology towards the dirty crawler, I then took my seat in the VIP section, waiting for the showing to start.

  
A few minutes later, a much more neater Mohn appeared on stage with the covered massive wormhole machine, the dirtcrawler following him also. Polite stamping and cries filled the room, waiting to see what they would bring to the table.

“Good afternoon everyone!” Mohny greeted to the crowd. “Today, we will present a machine that can create the first ever artificial Ultra Wormhole, a portal to the alternate dimensions of the Ultra Space!”

“With it, we can learn new technology from the other people across the dimensions and gather unique materials that can be used to further enhance our lives!” the dirtcrawler continued. 

“Before, Ultra Wormholes required the heavy stress of a Cosmog that could be very dangerous to it, and the rare chance of cooperation of its evolutions, Solgaleo and Lunala, as well as the extremely dangerous Ultra Beast Necrozma,” Mohn continued, then pulled off the cloth, revealing a shiny silver aureole of beauty. “But now, with the studies of these Pokemon from the past and present, we are now able to replicate a stable wormhole to travel to these unknown parts!”

Gasps of awe filled the room, as some birds started to give out cries of approval. Mohny flew over to the control panel with dignification in his flight, while the dirtcrawler stood further away from the wormhole, beaming. A loud, annoying voice disrupted the solemnity, calling, “WHOOOO, YOU GO HONEY!”, followed by the poorly suppressed chuckles from her and the audience, and a blown kiss from her towards someone in the audience. 

A few moments later, Mohny pressed some buttons and stepped back.

Sparks flew out of the panel. Flames shot out and snaked around the enormous ring. Blinding light and smoke filled the room, followed by the blaring of sirens and screams.

“EVERYONE! PLEASE EVACUATE THE BUILDING!” I heard someone, Mr. Cedrinus I think, cried, and watched as birds and other Pokemon frantically fled like the cowards they were. I ignored the orders and ran into the blaze, trying to not give into my lungs screaming for fresh air. Suddenly, I felt something sharp collide into my back, and I fell, the feeling in my legs and wings lost.

“AETHERA! WE HAVE TO GO!” 

I glanced up, and I saw that insufferable rat staring down at me. “MOHN’S IN THERE!”

“This building’s–_ cough _–going to collapse! We gotta go!”

“NO! I’M NOT LEAVING HIM!” I vowed, but then, orange light blinded me, leaving me to scream and scream my defiance to cruel Death, never to be fulfilled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whopping 6,000+ word chapter for an ultimately irrelevant character and the other Staraptors in the spotlight, despite the entire AU happening all because Lusamine couldn't eat some humble pie. Tohri wishes he had this sort of development _and_ almost killing Shuu, but alas, he's a fucking walking joke who I'll probably complain even more at the end of the story, in essay format! Assuming the character limit doesn't stop me. Hell, Holistar bothered at least to give story to how Sakuya got his fucking butler, and it's really interesting. I won't bother writing that though, because while Silver may have importance, his role's on hold until I figure out what else to do with him. 
> 
> Ironically enough, as mentioned before, Tohri had his own route (only on the PS4 version of the game). But it really does nothing to his character development other than have him somehow more chill with Hiyoko constantly misnaming him. I will write a version of this route, but take it in a different way, and definitely not have it romantic because I absolutely refuse to give Lusamine any charm because how awful of a bird she is in general, having a conscience and sympathetic backstory or not. At least Plat-Fai and Emma (if you interpreted it that way) has more redeeming qualities than she does.


	6. Of Delusions and Grandeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA this actually happened in the game and I'm not on drugs, minus the part where they transform into magical girls because that part was completely unnecessary to the game and Gold's/Anghel's version of the characters is way more cooler
> 
> This entire chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcvWrdtRT4Y  
The Bomb's descent: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My1BasHDpnE

I sighed, looking from the roof at the publishers’ building, then at the helicopters moving flying to it. Today’s the day where Laetiddy–well, Laetitia’s more appropriate at this point–going to destroy this school. Even though this school’s primary use is now defunct, it still has its purpose in genuinely educating birds. Though I have to thank the gods that no one actually went to school today, thanks to Mr. Kasai’s sudden announcement. I wonder how Rakutsu and Mr. Emerald are doing...hopefully they’re not dead.

Suddenly, my walkie talkie rang, and I picked it up. “Salutations Yvonne!” Rakutsu greeted.

“Hey Rakutsu,” I greeted back, sighing in relief. “How are you two doing?”

“We’re inside the building with other agents. According to reports from the helicopters, an enormous, loaded grenade launcher–well, more like a giant cannon–is installed on the roof. You can see it through a telescope.”

“Ruby! Hand me a telescope!” I called, and he quickly shoved it to me, shaking his head in disapproval for how I didn’t have mine on hand. I put it to my eye and saw a giant golden cannon, pointed towards us. 

I put it down and handed over to Ruby, grateful that I wasn’t alive so I couldn’t faint. “Oh gods, it‘s really big. And loaded. That bomb can destroy most of our school by pure detonation alone.”

He took it and put it up in his eye. “What’s wrong with this region’s security forces to allow a thing like  _ that  _ to be up there!?”

Considering recent events, I question that very much. Fortunately, at least the Togekisses were competent enough to mobilize the federal security forces quickly, but that’s still worrying…

“Anyways, you should go back onto the ground and be on the defense,” Ruby advised. “Leave me here to observe.”

I nodded. “Of course Ruby!”

I hurried down the stairs, hoping that by the time I reached there, the bomb wouldn’t have already launched and caused a fire. When I was near the door, I charged and burst through.

Trevor, the professor, Ms. Lillie, Black, and Gold were already in their fantasy outfits. All of them wielded long, decorated staffs and wore mage’s robes and some armor—with the exception of Black in light armor and a sword, and Gold, wearing more armor than them and a coat that resembled what priests of Arceus would wear. Though I should start referring to them as Rio Infini the Twice Lived Phoenix, Triniva Decima the Dayspring Sage, Convalla Candela the Star’s Dancer, Zeshiro the Savage Gale, and the Golden Hearted White Seraph.

Hadn’t this situation been so dire and Gold and Ms. Lillie weren’t shaking real badly, I would have been laughing at them as LARPers or uncreative cosplayers.

“Good, you’re here Ms. Gabena,” the professor said, clutching her necklace that I remembered would boost her psychic powers to tremendously high levels if she was in danger, but without any major risks. “Any updates with Amachi?”

“Yeah, Rakutsu’s in the building now,” I answered, then looked towards the building. “I hope that this will work…”

She nodded, sighing. “Me too, and I do hope they break in through all of her security in time.”

I tried to ignore that dreadful thought and turned to Gold, who had summoned an extremely bright golden aura in his wings. “I’m ready, Gold.”

He dipped his head. “As you wish, Edel Blau.” He then launched it at me, chanting, “O great Xerneas, the Giver and Bringer of all life, bless your apostle Edel Blau with strength to banish a demon of greed and pride who desires to desecrate this holy shrine!”

The light was warm, and I felt warmth against me, something I had when I still had a heart beat. New cloth covered my vessel as two things grew from behind me, and I felt my spear in my hands growing sturdier and embroidered from it. When the light faded, I felt movement from behind, and saw that I had two ethereal blue wings now, resembling of a Talonflame’s. Woahhhh...

“Now, the power of flight even within your vessel rests on you, and your spear is blessed to a higher power,” Gold declared.

I admired my new outfit, resembling much like a knight blessed from Xerneas in the old fairy tale books I read when I was a kid, which was fitting as I am Edel Blau, the Apostle of the Blue Sky. Trevor seemed to be in awe too, before he said, “How can you be sure wearing these completely unnecessary costumes, holding a bunch of fancy sticks, and screaming your fictional names for us is going to help us defeat the school?”

  
“If my power has brought Circe’s destruction upon us, then my power shall avert it!” Gold assured. “As the adage goes, fight fire with fire, and here, seraph’s power with seraph’s power! These relics of a past long gone are merely holders of such power I cannot summon from within myself, lest I were to combust into the magic I was born with!”

That sounds...morbid. Though I do have to wonder how much stress he had to put us through to provide us that power.    
  
“You must believe in him, or else it’ll fail,” the professor pointed out. 

“Most psychic and fairy powers are ineffective without faith,” Ms. Lillie agreed, trying to not look at the professor as she started shaking even more. “Of course, that can be said for most powers and strength, but with mental strength and imagination being the fuel for it, it’s especially the case.”

“And it worked before,” Black pointed out.

“He made the others help you get out of a sticky situation, Trevor. You should trust him on this,” I agreed.

He winced before nodding. Even though I know it’s a dick move to bring that up to him, things are getting desperate. I have to slap him back to reality.

He relaxed, then said, “Yes, yes I will trust him.” He breathed in, then said, with a very hesitant voice, “I...am Rio Infini...the Twice-Lived Phoenix...this sounds so ridiculous.”

“I know it’s silly to act like this, but there’s no other choice,” Ms. Lillie sighed, shaking as she turned to the direction where the magazine’s building is. “M-my mother...she c-could knock off a helicopter with one flap of her wings.”

The professor put a wing on her shoulders. “It’s all right Ms. Lillie, we will be fine. Having you here to carry on some of Gold’s fairy power is good.”

Ms. Lillie was never the strongest in psychic powers or body, but she made it up with sweetness and a strong will. And the fact she’s going to be fighting her own mother–whom she hasn’t met for over ten years–certainly proves that will. She will certainly be a big help to us four with this.

She nodded. “Yes. Yes we can do it! We just need to have faith in each other!”

* * *

“What a marvelous and beautiful day! Hardly a cloud that obscures such a beautiful and mystical region that is Johto, and the holy city of Ho-Oh laid bare before my eyes! Truly a gift fitting for me. Finally! The ghosts of my past shall be unchained from me, and I can finally end that Honchkrow who cruelly took away my artistry, position, and love, and let the institution and the ungrateful daughter who had let such atrocities happen to wither away from the wound I shall inflict on it!”

“Say farewell, you demons of the lowest! I shall be reborn anew from the blood that flows out of your veins! The sun shall rise to a new–damn this wretched machine! You’re not worth the money I have for interrupting my speech to the gods!”

A loud ringing, followed by the shattering of metal could be barely heard, drowned out from the whirling helicopters drawing nearer. Suddenly, a powerful windstorm burst from the roof, knocking the helicopters away. 

“Hm...where was I? Do forgive the intrusion. Ah...yes. This is not only an act of revenge, but a ceremony for my rebirth! I must undergo it, to usher my new self!”

A machine began whirring. Loud cackling echoed above. “Tremble, you philistines! Be awed by the artistry of such a beautiful creation!”

The machine stopped whirring. A large bomb flew out of it, descending rapidly as a voice cried through the dissonant silence, “I EXPECT AN APOLOGY FROM YOU IN THE NEXT WORLD, ESSENTIA CROCEAAAAAAAAAA!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual meat is the next chapter, sorry guys. Though this is decently long.


	7. The Counter Barrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Summoning: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My1BasHDpnE  
Lusamine's Retaliation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1gUcTjL4V8

“Light of Ho-Oh, hope for peace and pure souls that flows through this region! Grant the Chosen Ones the power to guard your sacred home, and its now-pure shrine of knowledge! Heroes, rise from the past to now!” Gold cried, a golden barrier forming above the school.

“I am the risen flame, Rio Infini, the Twice-Lived Phoenix!” Trevor cried, raising his wand as a mix of gold and orange aura flew into the barrier.

“I am the traveler and carver of paths to the new day, Triniva Decima, the Dayspring Sage!” the professor cried, raising her staff, firing a golden and silver aura into the barrier.

“I am the great warrior of the wind and of the White Dragon, Zeshiro, the Savage Gale!” Black cried, slashing his sword down and letting white blades of air fly into the barrier.

“I am the blessed mage of the sun and moon, Convalla Candela, the Star’s Dancer!” Ms. Lillie cried, raising her staff in the air and firing a golden and purple energy into the barrier.

“And I am the holy knight of Xerneas, Edel Blau, the Apostle of the Blue Sky!” I cried, raising my spear above and firing a red and golden light into the barrier. 

The barrier shimmered brightly, a spectacle to everyone around us. It’s not every day you get to see fairy power being pushed to its farthest.

“We want to graduate and go to college!” Trevor cried, trying to keep his willpower going. 

“YEAH!” Black agreed. “I HAVE RACES TO TAKE PART OF!”

“There are paths waiting for me to travel!” Gold added. “And I shall not let you, the False Light, destroy it!”

“I just finished grading the proficiency tests and I really don’t want them all burnt up,” the professor sighed exasperatedly, then fired a large ball of psychic energy at the barrier.

“I want to put a stop to your madness...mother!” Ms. Lillie cried, shakily swaying a little before firing a ball of psychic energy much smaller than the professor’s.

I thrust my spear with more force at the barrier, focusing my will into strengthening it, flapping my wings a little. “Your actions are irredeemable beyond words, Laetitia! Your evil plot ends here!”

The bomb soon appeared in view, flying to the top of the barrier. Once they clashed, we quickly formed a small sphere around it, making sure to completely seal it from the rest of the outside world. A few moments later, it detonated into a contained blast of fire and golden cold fog. 

We kept the bomb sealed up tight up there, as Gold and the professor examined the air around us. Gold grinned, nodding. “The gas didn’t escape! Now let’s convert the gas into something harmless!”

“Now remember to listen to my instructions,” the professor warned, and with careful guidance, we managed to make the gas within the sealed area was purified as quickly as we can, before we reabsorbed the bomb back to our side of the barrier, and turned off the seal. 

“We did it!” I cried. “We actually did it!”   
  


“This crazy plan can actually work,” Trevor agreed, staring in amazement at the bomb.   
  


“We better keep an eye out, knowing my mother, she must have something else prepared,” Ms. Lillie warned, looking above the barrier as she continued swaying, this time more confidently, releasing some small balls of psychic energy every now and then.

I looked above, thrusting my spear higher as I focused all my will to keep the barrier up. Even if I can’t see, I still can’t help but just watch...What is she up to?

* * *

“Hmmmm...I see you recover remarkably well, Higure Anghel. Or perhaps your delusions remain strong, even in your weakened state. But did you really believe this is all my power?”

The creaking of a cart resonated through the dissonant air, as an occasional wind storm knocked away any sort of machinery or creature that dared to creep closer to the roof. Soon, the swishing of the cloth could be heard, revealing a bomb larger than before.

“Behold, the Laetitia-Aethera Masterpiece, #770, The Radiant Incindenery, Xerneas’s Fimbulvinter! Feel your breath drain away as you burn and freeze, Crocea!”

* * *

I heard my walkie-talkie rang, and quickly, I turn it on. “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Ruby! She’s launching another bomb, this time, larger than before! Her security is too strong, the Party can’t intervene in time!”

“Damn!” I grumbled. “Roger that Ruby.”

I turned off the walkie talkie, turning to everyone. “Prepare for the next attack! Do not lose your focus!”

“GOTCHA Y!” Black replied then focused on powering up the barrier again.

“I hope it holds up…” Trevor murmured, as he fired more balls of energy at the barrier with his wand.

“We have to make it hold up! There’s no choice!” Ms. Lillie cried, swaying a little as she fired even more balls of energy.

“We can do it! We must believe we can!” the professor urged, firing large balls of psychic energy at the barrier.

Then, a bomb flew at us, and I nearly was shocked out of my focus. Holy shit, that’s massive. It’s as big as a yoga ball, but less bouncy and a lot more deadly. 

Stop Yvonne. You have to focus. You didn’t come back to life just to see everyone die!

I flew up to the barrier, as I focused all my will into my spear, thrusting it forward. I noticed from down below that Ms. Lillie’s dancing grew more frantic, and Trevor started to breathe fire on the barrier, coughing loudly at times. Black started beating his wings frantically too, as the professor launched as many orbs of psychic energy as she could. 

The bomb landed on the barrier, and to our relief, it remained strong. We then sealed it up, making sure to cover every part of the surface of it. The sphere remained strong, keeping it immobile, but I felt dread gnawing on my soul. What if the bomb exploded and broke the barrier? What if the sphere wasn’t enough to keep the gas from outside? 

We continued focusing our will and powers at sealing it up, but the dread grew as I realized the seal wouldn’t be enough. When I dared to glance down, I noticed the professor’s illusion flickering to her true Xatu form, before reverting back to her Mandibuzz form. Oh gods...this isn’t enough.

The professor suddenly stopped, shocking us out of stopping too. She examined the bomb and sphere for a few moments, before shaking her head. “We can’t possibly contain all of the blast in this. I need to directly send someone and stop her before she detonates it, quickly.”

“I shall go,” Gold volunteered, interrupting us before we could say anything. “My blood brought this blight upon us, and from my wings, I shall bring us out.”

“I’ll go too!” Ms. Lillie cried. 

I gasped. “Ms. Lillie, you possibly can’t be serious!? She attacked you the last time–”

“All that matters is that her necklace is removed,” she countered, then nodded at Gold. “I trust you on this, Higure.”

He grinned. “Don’t worry Ms. Lillie, I have a plan. Decima will teleport us there, and you shall try to distract the Circe and convince her to stop. I will become invisible to the naked eye, sneak up behind her, and paralyze her.”

Before anyone can respond, in an instant, Gold suddenly vanished into thin air. “Now we are prepared to go!”

Ms. Lillie ran to stand next to Gold, nodding. “Do it, Platinum.” 

The professor then closed her eyes, spreading her wings. Silver energy shot up from the ground they stood, shrouding them for a moment. The aura wavered and faded, leaving nothing behind. The professor stood still for several moments before she collapsed. Black quickly caught her, as she held onto him, her illusion flickering more rapidly before it finally disappeared, revealing an exhausted and aged Xatu underneath.

I flew down and landed next to her, helping to carry her too. “Professor, are you–”

“I’m fine,” she croaked. “I didn’t expect...to use that much...power...She’s...really prepared…let go of me, Shiro. I’ll...not be able to put up the barrier...but you three...can…”

Black gently placed her onto the ground, where instantly, she fell unconscious. Gods...if it took her that much power to teleport  _ two _ birds to a building not that far away...and if they don’t make it...

“B-Black! Y! W-we can’t let...the barrier–” Trevor cried, and I saw he was getting very exhausted trying to hold it together barely, with the barrier sphere nearly fading away.

“SORRY!” Black cried, then swung his sword multiple times, strengthening it and the seal. I flew up to the barrier and beat my wings at it and jabbed my spear forward, but without the professor and Gold here, the barrier was barely holding itself together, rippling every so often. I really hope this works...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters and then we're done!


	8. The Final Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter takes entirely in Gold's POV. Imagine most of the chapter until when the tides radically change with wind blowing loudly in the background.
> 
> Rakutsu's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRklcA_hAL4

Numerous thoughts raced through my head as I felt myself lifted from the ground and into space. Teleporting’s such a weird thing, I can’t even describe it well myself. But I can still think, and all I can think is how stupid I was. I knew she was up to no good, but yet I– 

_ “We’re here _ ,” Convalla telepathically told me, and I noticed I was on different ground. I looked up, and I saw a furious Circe, glaring down at Convalla, as she clutched on a remote control, obviously the thing that controlled the bomb.

“You,” she hissed.

I quickly snuck away from her, running as I could behind her without causing a ruckus.

“Yes, it’s me, Mother,” Ms. Lillie replied, her voice not hinting any of her fears.

“Why are you not waiting for your judgement?” she asked. “Idly standing by your father’s death is still a crime.”

I felt Convalla’s heart break, but it quickly mended itself together. “I want to put an end to your madness, Mother.”

I was right behind her, trying to creep forward and take that white band off her neck without stepping on her tail, but she lurched forward, raising her wings angrily. “ _ Madness!?  _ You are truly the dirt beneath my feet! I should exterminate you first!”

With no time to waste, I summoned a small ball of electric energy before I threw it into her back. She suddenly froze and started to fall. 

She snapped her head at me, fire in her evil eyes. “AGH! HIGURE, YOU–”

I then grabbed for her necklace, and broke it apart. Instantly, she reverted back to what her original form. I pulled back, waiting for her attack, but suddenly, she started coughing heavily. I winced as I saw blood started falling from her beak, but from the corner of my eye, I saw the remote control clatter from her wings, as she clutched her chest and started coughing and vomiting more blood.

“Oh gods!” Convalla cried, taking out her phone. “She needs to go to the hospital!”

I focused my mind on the remote control and pushed it far away from her. I then flew over it, scanning for any button that allowed me to deactivate the bomb, but I found none. Of course.

Instantly, I heard the breaking of windows below, followed by the flapping of many wings. We were surrounded by a myriad of armored birds. Among two of them, I saw Cain and Fluorspar.

“Well, looks like mission accomplished,” Fluorspar remarked, then flew down next to Convalla, who was frantically listing out all the information needed to the ambulance. “It’s okay, tell them that there is now help.” He took out a teleportation pod, and with some swift clicking, ordered some other birds to wingcuff and lift Circe, well, now Pleonexia Pyrita, onto it, before pressing a button that made her teleport away. “Now ma’am, please give us your phone number…”

I saw Cain flew down towards me, along with some others, a cheerful grin on his face. “Well done Gold! Now give us the remote control and the necklace, and I’ll send some other agents to go over to the school. They’ll give the order to deactivate the barrier when they get there, and take care of any injuries.”

I handed both over to him, and suddenly, I felt a weight lifted from my shoulders and chest. I had done it. I finally had stopped Pyrita.

I felt a wing on my shoulder, and Cain gave me a gentle smile, a rarity from him. “You good now, Gold?”

I nodded. “Yes...I’m well...I stopped her but if I had been more careful…”

“Well, take it as a lesson, yes?” he agreed. “Don’t let anyone trick you. Even if you think you can handle them, you may not.”

I nodded, knowing that Cain himself had to learn this lesson as well, albeit, in a more painful and consequential way. “Of course, a worthy lesson to carve into my heart.” I then sighed. “Well, I suppose it’s back to square one for publishing my manga.”

He patted my back. “But while you’re hunting for publishing companies, you can always find ways to improve it. Anyways, I’ll set up the teleportation pod to send you back to the school. I’ll send you updates on her later. Just rest in the meantime, Gold.”

He then flew back to the teleportation pod, and I followed after him, flying for my spirit felt free from those heavy burdens in the last month, but one of those burdens kept it chained: who would have angered Pyrita to such an overzealous degree?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, the end to Tohri's plan was just magical girls becoming more determined to deflect the laster back at him and it worked. Nothing of that was mentioned afterwards. Pure will is _not_ the solution to everything, and Lusamine's stinking rich enough to make the Party struggle with reaching her, so they had to actually exploit her madness to get her to stop.


	9. To Kalos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's reminiscence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiyyMJGVuo0

“...And that’s why we are here, to offer you to come with us while we deliver this Friday evening,” Rakutsu concluded, holding the open small box of the Awakening Stone towards Emma.

Emma sighed, rubbing her forehead. “All right, let me get this straight. You and Kessho,  _ two high ranking officers of the Togekiss Party _ , who have every right to not trust  _ me _ , want me to accompany you two to bring back the Awakening Stone that I stole for the Staraptor Party when I was a teenager, to the students and/or family members of the owners that I killed for it?”

“You indirectly endangered the school to an abuser of it,” Emerald pointed out. “You might as well come with us. We aren’t as familiar with Kalos as you are, and the party itself only has small clues of where the users of Mega Evolution are now.”

“I stopped involving myself in the affairs of Mega Evolution a long time ago, and I will continue doing that,” Emma replied, then nodded at the necklace. “Especially now that I learned that the bird who attempted to murder me was just sending her thanks to me for stealing her sporlight when I barely even know or care about her all that much, giving her the object that gave her great power and insanity, rescuing her from a dangerous situation, and “enabling” her to be the most gods awful mother and bird ever.”

“Don’t you feel any remorse for that and the people you killed while you were young?” Rakutsu questioned.

“Well...of course I do,” she answered, looking down on the ground. “But at the same time...I really think it’s best to just leave it at that. They see me as a monster, they’ll keep doing that.”

“But wouldn’t it feel better to show that you have changed and now worthy of their forgiveness?” Emerald countered. 

“It’s going to be clear to them that I was forced to do it,” she pointed out.

“It’s called an offer for a reason, doctor,” Rakutsu reminded her. “We’re just informing you that this is what happened while you were gone, giving yourself a chance to redeem yourself in the eyes of some of your victims.”

Emma mulled on those words for several minutes, before nodding. “All right, I’ll go with you two. Now I just need to make some arrangements for both Miru and Kaku…”

Emerald nodded. “That’s understandable, doctor. We will be taking our leave now.”

The two birds then flew out of the door of the infirmary and into the hallway, dimmed by the early sunset. Uneasiness rested among the atmosphere as they flew in their decision, left growing as they remained quiet, until finally, Emerald asked, “Are you sure that this is the best idea?”

“Well, where else does she have to go with the Awakening Stone?” Rakutsu asked. “And we can force her to not flee. You know she isn’t a threat anymore, Emerald.”

He sighed. “Of course I know that, but to the party, this is a risky move. You already betrayed their trust once.”

Rakutsu winced, before he regained his stoic demeanor. “But if we don’t let her have the chance to being a normal, upstanding citizen, she’ll go back to crime again. Don’t they know that?”

“Yes, but it’s hard to trust a former enemy…” He shook his head. “But you have to learn how to do these things yourself, Rakutsu. I’ll trust you on that.”

Rakutsu nodded, trying to hide a hint of a smile. “Of course, Emerald. And thank you very much for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're finally done! Expect to see a story exploring how Emma told Malva what happened in TOHL. It's more of a story relating to this series, because it does give some more truth of Lysandre, and the irony with Lusamine's tantrum.
> 
> Anyways, I know that I promised an essay on Tohri sucks but...I already dumped it out there so I guess there's no point. Either way, making Lusamine be even more despicable than she is in Spe canon and the SM games combined is probably not the best regarding keeping her character intact or chapter space since she's ultimatley irrelevant, but considering how Tohri's literally a deus ex machina-esque plot device later on that then does nothing, with how she's set up and background knowledge of Aether Foundation, it would make her seem less of a tool and a deus ex machina. It also makes the Togekisses look less incompetent than the Doves, who let him run around despite him nearly trying to destroy their school and just put him on the watch list. (What the fuck Hato Moa)
> 
> Anyways, it turns out last week it was Whi-Two's birthday. Which I forgot because I'm way out of touch of whatever alive parts of the Spe fandom out there. It's hilarious to me because...you'll see. 
> 
> I think I'll post the next story on White's birthday, so I have more time to get more parts of the final story done. And also because it's a significant date. Shame that she has no importance in the verse because I have no liking of her, or reason to include her in there.

**Author's Note:**

> You can shoot me a tweet at https://twitter.com/falconofthefall, or an ask at https://the-falcon-of-the-fall.tumblr.com.


End file.
